


Out of Control

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Leo is away fro training Don is put in charge and Raph doesn't like it. After a botched mission and an altercation with his brother, Raph runs off only to be attacked by a strange monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raphael stood behind Donatello while they watched the crook sneak in to the jewelry store. He gritted his teeth, “We just gonna stand here and do nothin’?”

Donny shushed him, “That store has cameras. Do you want to get caught on video?”

“Yeah, Raph,” Mikey chimed in. “Even I knew that.”

“Maybe we should hide the fact that we’re turtles a little better,” Raph crossed his arms over his plastron. 

Time ticked by and the Turtles waited for the crook to emerge. “What’s taking so long?” Donny whispered, squinting his eyes.

Raph leaned against the wall and spun his sai, “Probably went out the back.”

Don’s head spun around to look at Raph, a look of disappointment on his face, “How could I not have thought of that?” He stood and made his way around the building to see that the back door was open. He sighed, “At least the security cameras got him.”

“Hey genius,” Raph got his attention. When Donny looked at him, Raph pointed to a severed wire. 

Donny groaned, “How could I be so stupid?”

Raph simply scoffed and walked away. 

Mikey placed a hand on Donny’s carapace, “It’s your first night leading. Leo wasn’t perfect on his first night.”

“Leo wasn’t this stupid either,” Raph sneered as he lifted the manhole cover. 

“Where are you going?” Donny snapped.

Raph glared at him, “I’m done for the night.”

“You’re not done ‘til I say we’re done,” Donny corrected. 

Raph laughed, “Watch me.”

Donny stormed up to him and got right in his face, “Splinter put me in charge.”

“Think I care?” Raph shot back, puffing his chest. 

“You’re just mad because he didn’t choose you,” Donny pointed out and Raph just stared down at him, seething. Donny continued, “You know why he didn’t choose you? Because, you’re too unpredictable and unreliable, that’s why. He knows you would go storming off without any though to our safety and put us all in jeopardy. You….”

Raph’s anger snapped and before he knew it, he was backhanding Donny. There was a loud crack as his hand collided with Donny’s jaw, snapping his head back. Don’s feet left the ground and he spun through the air before colliding with a nearby dumpster with a loud bang. His limp body fell to the ground, leaving a deep dent in the metal. Blood oozed from his beak and the long gash on his arm from where it hit the corner of the dumpster. 

Raph stood looking down at his brother, trying to will him to get up. But Donny didn’t move. Raph couldn’t even see if he was breathing. 

“Donny!” Mikey shrieked and ran to his brother’s side. He placed a hand on Donny’s plastron, “He’s still breathing. Raph, call Casey and April.” When Mikey turned back to look at his brother he was gone. “Raph!” Mikey called out. “You coward!”

…..

Raph ran through the sewers. He didn’t care where he was going he just had to get away. It was at times like these that he wished he had the courage to run away sooner. He felt that his family would do better without him. Donny was right, he was unpredictable and unreliable, but what Raph didn’t give him a chance to add was that he was too violent and angry. 

He soon found himself in one of their old childhood lairs. They have had so many over the years, Splinter never kept them in one spot for too long. He sat in the corner that he was often sent to for his timeouts and as he gazed around the old lair he could still see their mark on the place even after all these years. 

Little things, like the gash in the wall from when Leo got to close to it during practice. There was another spot where Mikey had drawn on the wall with Splinter’s paints. His eyes drifted to the scorch marks where Donny nearly set the lair on fire. Even when they were nine, he was experimenting with ways to improve their lives. 

Raph couldn’t take his eyes from that spot. What if he had just killed his brother? Or permanently disabled him? What will Splinter say? 

He was so caught up in his own self-loathing that he didn’t see the oozing, black tentacle that approached him. It wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled him before he had the chance to react. He pulled out his sai and dug one into the ground, but the thing pulling on him was too strong and it ripped him away from it. So he got the other one ready to throw at whatever it was that the tentacle belonged to. But before he had the chance, another tentacle came up and grabbed his wrist and pinned his arm behind him. More tentacles wrapped around him as he was dragged into darkness. 

He couldn’t see where he was going, but he could feel that he was still sliding along the ground while more tentacles grabbed at him. He was soon suspended while the tentacles constricted around him and explored his body. One of the slimy tentacles found his rectal opening and started to rub against it. Another one rubbed along the lower part of his plastron, trying to force its way into the slit. 

He opened his mouth to cry out, but it was cut short when a tentacle forced its way down his throat. He tried to bite it, but it was too strong. Or was it that his jaw was too weak? He felt himself weaken and his sai dropped from his fingers to clatter on the floor. 

The one at his entrance started to push its way inside. Panic filled Raph. He didn’t want to lose his virginity to this monster. He would rather any one of his brothers over this. He was stretched as the tentacle pushed in deeper to get at his prostate. 

It wriggled and thrust inside of him as other tentacles pulled his legs further apart. The pain soon faded and pleasure took its place. Every time the tentacle struck his prostate it sent a shock of pleasure to his groin. He churred as his body reacted to the stimulus. 

He felt strange. Like his whole body was numb and on fire at the same time. The constant striking on his prostate soon had his penis emerging from its protective pocket. It wasn’t long after he dropped down that another tentacle wrapped around his erection, pumping and squeezing. The warm slime that coated each tentacle provided the lubrication and only added to the pleasure. 

It lined up with him tip to tip then he felt something enter inside through the head of his penis. It was a shocking sensation at first, but it soon started to feel amazing. The hard, rod like, tentacle that was inside his penis darted in and out while the other tentacles continued to pump and thrust. 

He churred loudly as he quickly approached completion. He was glad that his brothers weren’t there to witness him taking pleasure from the abuse. His chest heaved as he felt himself near climax and he churred around the tentacle down his throat. 

Despite being in a weakened state the creature managed to give him a powerful orgasm. His head snapped back as his churr echoed off the walls. His body shook uncontrollably and throbbed in the aftershock. 

The creature seemed to consume his semen before it had a chance to leave his body. And it wasn’t done with one. It redoubled its efforts, working him up to a second orgasm which hit with the same force as the first and again the creature consumed his juices. His throat was starting to hurt from the strength of his churrs. 

The creature wasn’t satisfied until Raph had finished a total of four times. He was exhausted and the last one actually hurt. He didn’t think he would be able to manage another. But, then again, that was what he thought after the third one. Much to his relief, the tentacles left his rectum and uncoiled itself from around his penis.

But the tentacle down his throat stayed and was filling his stomach. He soon felt his body start to go numb, though he could still feel the pressure at the base of his penis and could smell blood, so he knew that it was burrowing inside of him. There was a mild sting when it pierced deep within him, but it soon faded. But, then again, everything was starting to fade. 

He felt his mind fog then he blacked out.   
…..  
….  
..  
.  
Raph woke up, plastron down, back in the old lair. The ringing of his shell cell did nothing to help his splitting headache. He looked around and saw his sai sticking from the ground. He reached up to pull it out but it was wedged in there. He still felt weak. 

His shell cell continued to ring and he just wanted it to stop. Pulling the cell out of his belt he flipped it open. “Raph?” Casey’s voice was full of panic. 

“Yeah,” Raph grumbled back. He was still so tired. 

“Where have you been?” Casey practically shouted into the phone. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you. Donny couldn’t even trace your shell cell signal.”

At the mentioning of his brother’s name, the memories came flooding back. Raph closed his cell and threw it against the wall. His body was so weak that it barely thudded against it before it clattered to the floor. 

That simple exertion winded him more than he would have liked to admit. He struggled to get up, but his body would not respond. He panted heavily as he tried to force his body to work, but he ended up collapsing back to the floor. 

He must have passed out, because the next thing he knew he was laying in Donny’s lab. His brother’s honey colored eyes were full of worry as they looked down at him. A soft smile spread across his face, “He’s waking up.” 

Splinter soon took Don’s place at Raph’s side. The fur on the old rat’s face was wet and his eyes full of relief. “My son,” he choked out. “Everything is alright.” Raph struggled to get up, but his body still felt heavy. Splinter’s hands were on him in a heartbeat. “It’s alright,” he soothed. “Please.”

Raph settled and closed his eyes again. He didn’t want to look at them. It wasn’t alright. He lost it with one of his brothers again and almost killed him. Raph opened his eyes to look at Donny to see the damage that he had caused. He was confused to see that there was only a slight bruise on his jaw. 

“You had us so worried,” Donny breathed. “We were afraid that we would never see you again.”

Raph swallowed past the dryness, “I wasn’t gone that long.”

Casey stepped forward, “You were gone for over a month.”

“What?” It hadn’t felt like a month to Raph. And he had no idea how he survived for a month without eating anything. 

Donny walked up and placed a hand on Raph’s plastron, “I want to check you over.”

“No,” Raph snapped, swatting Donny’s hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

Donny flinched and backed away, causing Raph’s heart to sink. His brother feared him. “Don’t worry,” Donny mumbled. “I won’t invade your personal space again.”

Raph turned away to stare at the wall, “I don’t even know why you brought me back here. After what I did, I figured you guys would be wishing me gone.”

He felt Splinter’s hand on his face and a swell of guilt filled his gut. He didn’t want to stay away from his family, but he didn’t understand how they continued to put up with him or even wanted him back after what he had done. 

Splinter’s hand moved to Raph’s shoulder and he moved in so close that his whiskers tickled Raph’s cheek. “I love you,” his father whispered in his ear, “as I love all of your brothers. I do not wish to lose any of you.” He then sat back, “Get some rest. I expect you at practice in the morning.”

“Hai, Sensei,” Raph mumbled, unable to look his father in the eye. 

Donny placed a tray on the table near the cot, “Here’s some water and something to eat. I also have some aspirin on the tray if you need it.” His voice had a hint of sadness in it. 

“Sleep off that hangover,” Mikey added tartly. “Oh and we’re no longer allowed to go on patrol any more. We have to wait for Leo to return.” He turned and headed out of the lab, “I have work in the morning.” 

They thought he had a hangover. Did they think he spent the entire time he was gone in a drunken stupor? Well, they weren’t entirely wrong. “What did that thing do to me?” he mumbled to himself. Was he really raped by that thing for a full month?

And no more patrols? Did Splinter think that the criminals were going to wait for Leo to return? And Mikey had work? What they hell was he doing for work? Well Raph knew one thing for sure. There was no way he was going to sit back and let the criminals take over his city. 

He managed to take a drink of water and eat some food as he thought about how he was going to manage going solo. Lying back down, he rolled over and tried to get to sleep. He had a lot of work to do as soon as he was better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dub-con.

Despite his initial guilt over hurting Donny, Raph didn’t change his ways. He pulled away from his brothers and actually used Donny’s tendency to flinch to his advantage. Anytime Donny tied to reel Raph in, he would simply fain a punch and Donny would pull away. No one bothered him as his sleep schedule shifted to sleeping all day and staying out all night. Splinter tried once to forbid him, but Raph became more defiant. 

The pain in his father’s eyes registered, but that didn’t make him stop. Raph was determined to keep the city as safe as he could. 

He managed to get himself a full suit, to hide the fact that he was a giant mutant turtle, and now he didn’t have to worry about being caught on camera. He could go wherever he wanted, thought he still stayed in the shadows; old habits die hard. Someone somewhere called him the Nightwatcher and the name stuck. He had to admit that he liked it. 

After his nightly patrol, he would return in the morning and practice with his brothers, causing Donny to flinch as often as possible, just for fun. Then he would go to bed while Mikey and Donny headed off to work and Splinter watched his shows. 

One night Raph woke up feeling strange. For the first time in almost a year he wanted to be near his brothers. He got up and headed out of his room in search of one of them. Raph first passed Donny’s room only to see that it was empty. The genius was most likely in his lab working, again. 

So Raph looked in to Mikey’s room. His little brother had gotten over his bitterness towards Raph quickly, he always did. Mikey wasn’t the type to hold a grudge for very long. He was laying on his bed, plastron down, reading a comic book. His tail flipped back and forth as his raised feet swayed. 

“Hey Mikey,” Raph mumbled, closing the door. 

Mikey looked over his shoulder. “Hey, Raph. What do you want?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Raph walked over to the bed and sat down. “We haven’t talked in a while. We used to be close. I was just wondering how you were doing.”

“It’s not my fault that we haven’t talked in a while.” Mikey rolled to his side and at first he looked a bit irritated. But then his eyes dilated slightly and he looked up at Raph in confusion. “I’m fine,” he said slowly as his eyes squinted. “There’s something different about you.” Sitting up, he sniffed at the air, “You smell different. Did you start using a different soap?” He sniffed at Raph again. “I like it.”

“Thanks,” Raph didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t know how or why he smelled different. It wasn’t like he could smell himself. All he knew was that he felt different. Raph looked into Mikey’s eyes then his gaze drifted down to the smaller turtle’s parted lips. Before he knew what he was doing, Raph was leaning in to kiss Mikey. 

Their beaks brushed against each other and Mikey let out a soft, surprised sigh. For a few heartbeats, their lips hovered close to each other before their mouths pressed together. 

The thing that surprised Raph the most was that Mikey wasn’t pulling away. In fact he pressed in, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. This only served to further ignite the desire within Raph. Without breaking the kiss, he guided Mikey back onto his carapace and Raph lied down on top of him. Their tongues continued to twist together as their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other tight. 

Raph ground his lower plastron into Mikey’s and the smaller turtle responded by bucking his hips. Every time their bulging slits rubbed together it caused the knot in Raph’s stomach to tighten. 

The need for air had them breaking the kiss. Mikey gasped, “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“We don’t have to tell anyone,” Raph husked then started to suck Mikey’s neck at the pulse point. 

“Dude, you think I want anyone to know we’re doing this?” Mikey panted. “I don’t even want to know. We’re brothers. We’re both dudes.”

“Then shut up and let it happen,” Raph grumbled, pushing in for another kiss. 

A small whimper escaped Mikey before he dropped down. “Oh God,” he mumbled into the kiss.

Raph dropped down and their throbbing members touched, but it wasn’t enough. Raph needed more. He grabbed them both in one hand, causing Mikey to once again gasp. It was something that he had never considered doing before. It was never something he had desired. He didn’t see his brothers in a sexual way before. He had no idea what had changed. 

Raph pumped their joined erections and Mikey broke from the kiss to watch, wrapping his arms behind Raph’s neck and pressing his forehead to Raph’s. Their pre-cum coated Raph’s hand and both erections, causing an audible slick sound as Raph pumped. 

Raph had masturbated before, but it was so much better having Mikey with him. He watched Mikey’s face while he worked them both and found Mikey’s expressions gratifying. The excitement of having someone with him and their combined scents were also adding to the stimulation. 

“Oh God,” Mikey whimpered again. “Oh God.” His whole body curled up as he churred out his release. “Raph,” his voice shook.

Seeing Mikey finish sent Raph to his own completion, “Oh, Mikey.” He continued to gently stroke them, making sure they were both completely finished. 

Raph moved his hand down to the bed and they both froze in disbelief. Their eyes stayed fixed on each other’s while they came down from their high. Lifting his head, Mikey tentatively brought their mouths together for another kiss. Raph pressed in, deepening it. When he broke the kiss, Raph could see the desire and relief in Mikey’s eyes.

“We talk about this with no one,” Raph insisted. 

Mikey looked up at him and nodded, “I couldn’t agree more.”

Raph sat back, “You think you’re gonna want to do it again?”

Mikey ran a hand through the cum on his plastron and sighed, “Oh, yeah. Maybe even more.”

Nodding, Raph got up, “I’ll come to you.”

Mikey raised an eye ridge, “How come you get to…?”

“I’ll come to you,” Raph snapped and walked to the door. With his hand on the handle he sighed and turned to look at Mikey. “We have to be discrete. It will be better if it’s just me sneaking in to your room. If Splinter found out….”

“I get it.” Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron, “Fine.”

Raph nodded, “Okay. I’ll… I’ll see you later.” He walked back over to Mikey and kissed him one more time. “I love you, Mikey.” He rushed back to the door and opened it just a crack. Making sure the coast was clear, Raph headed out. When he got back to his room, he still felt strange. He had enjoyed his time with Mikey, but he wasn’t fully satisfied and considered going back to him.

It was getting late so, instead, Raph decided to grab a bite to eat then head out. His suit and gear were hidden in an abandoned storage closet about a mile from the lair. He kept his bike just a few feet away in an access tunnel, tucked in a dark corner. 

He spent a few hours working out his frustration on petty criminals. But no matter how many he beat, he still felt strange and wanted more than to drown it out. He needed someone to talk to and maybe help him sort through the strange new feelings. So he went to Casey’s apartment and banged on the window. 

He didn’t have to wait long before the window slid open and Casey invited Raph in. “Hey Raph,” he yawned. “I haven’t seen you in a while. What’s up?”

“There is some crazy shit going on with me right now,” Raph sighed as he plopped down on the sofa. He slumped over and kept his eyes on the coffee table as he spoke. “I don’t know what I’m doing. You got any beer?”

“Yes,” April answered, coming out of the bedroom. “But, you’re not old enough to drink.”

“Really,” Raph moaned. “April’s here again?”

“It’s good to see you too, Raph,” April chided. 

Casey ran his fingers through his hair, “She gonna be here a lot, we’ve moved in together.”

Surprised, Raph sat up and looked at his friend. “Since when?”

“For about a month,” April answered. “If you were around more often you would know this.” She sighed, “Mikey and Don even helped me move in.”

Raph was pissed and he didn’t really know why. He was one of Casey and April’s strongest supporters so their being together should not be making him angry. Maybe it was because he had missed so much and he was mad at himself for pulling away. Maybe it was because he needed some time with his friend and that was not going to happen because April was going to always be there. 

He got up from the sofa. “I’m happy for you both. I’m outta here.” He could even look at them as he headed back to the window. 

“Raph,” Casey placed his hand on his shoulder. “If you need me for something….”

Raph shrugged him off, “I just needed a beer.” He slipped out the window and down the fire escape before they could say anything more. 

When he got back to the lair, he could see the light under Donny’s lab door. He needed more and maybe Donny would have some answers or be able to satisfy that need. He didn’t knock, but just walked right in. 

Donny looked up at him from his computer, “You need something?”

“Yeah,” Raph husked, walking up to Donny. He didn’t know what he was doing or why. He could have gone to Mikey. He should have gone to Mikey. 

Raising an eye ridge, Donny watched as Raph approached. “Why…?” He placed his hand on his head. “I feel strange all of a sudden.”

Lust had taken over by the time Raph was next to Don. He grabbed hold of Don and pushed him forward, out of his chair. Confused, Donny leaned forward on his desk while Raph shoved the chair out of the way and got behind him. He continued to push Donny forward and after sucking on his finger, stuck it in Don’s puckered entrance. 

Donny gasped, “What…?”

Don tried to get up but Raph kept him pinned down. Raph prepped him quickly, minimally stretching the entrance before spitting on his own cock and working it inside Don. The tight warmth of Don around his cock caused a churr to rumble deep within Raph. Donny tried to cry out, but Raph silenced him with a hand over his mouth. “You don’t want to wake the others.”

Tears streamed down Don’s cheeks as Raph forced his way inside. When he was fully imbedded, Raph waited for Donny to adjust while keeping his hand over Don’s mouth. Donny’s panting breaths were broken with whimpers while he shifted uncomfortably under Raph. With a cry of pain, Don gripped the desk in front of him and grunted as Raph started to thrust. 

Spit didn’t provide adequate lubrication and, much to his frustration, Raph found it hard to move. Donny reached down and fished through a nearby drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He passed it back to Raph and, after popping the top with his mouth, Raph poured the contents on himself as he continued to move. 

The lubricant eased his passage and Raph was able to increase his pacing. It wasn’t long before they were both churring out their pleasure. Raph’s free hand moved down Donny’s plastron and grabbed hold of Donny’s bobbing erection. He pumped in time with his thrusting and Donny squirmed, lifting his leg a little to give Raph better access. “Oh,” he gasped into Raph hand. “Raphie.”

Pushing back into Raph, Donny churred out his climax. His juices coated Raph’s hand and the table under him. Raph pushed through the tightness, lasting several minutes longer before shuttering out his own orgasm. 

They both panted when they were done and Raph pulled out. He placed his mouth right next to Donny’s ear slit and whispered, “Don’t tell anyone.”

Donny sobbed, “You’ve changed. You wouldn’t have done this to me a few years ago. What’s happened to you?”

Raph stepped back and watched as his cum dripped out of Donny’s gaping hole. The white was mixed with a little bit of pink and red streaks. He hardened himself against the guilt. “Leo stopped writing and has abandoned us.”

“You’re mad at Leo so you… forced yourself on me?” Donny couldn’t use the word ‘rape’ to describe what his brother had just done to him. 

“You liked it as much as I did,” Raph shot back.

Donny’s lip trembled as he fought back tears. “I didn’t want it like this,” he sobbed. 

“But you did want it?” Raph raised an eye ridge. 

Donny nodded, “I’ve wanted you since we were fourteen. And for some reason, despite all that you’ve done, I still want you.”

Raph swallowed hard, “I… won’t…. If you still want to after this….”

Donny’s breath hitched as he fought the urge to cry. “You know, all you had to do was ask.”

“I….” Raph looked away and though about Mikey then looked back at Donny. “We can’t tell anyone. And we should act like there is nothing different. We don’t know how the others will react.”

Donny simply nodded his agreement, hiding his face as he started to cry. Raph knelt down next to him, “I’m sorry I force you. I don’t know what came over me. I just had this overwhelming need to be with you.” He nuzzled Donny then brought him in for a kiss.

Their tongues twisted together for a few minutes before Donny pulled away. “It’s mating season for turtles. Maybe it’s affecting you more for some reason. I can run some tests.”

“No,” Raph snapped, causing Don to flinch, and Raph quickly recovered. “It’s fine.” He pulled Donny in close and nuzzled him, “I’ll make this up to you. I promise.”

Donny looked Raph in the eyes, “Yeah you will.”

“I love you,” Raph smiled then got up and headed to the door. He looked back at Donny before leaving, “It would be best if you just let me come to you. If we’re both sneaking around, then someone will notice something.”

“Okay,” Donny managed to answer before Raph closed the door. “I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

In time the odd feeling that was drawing Raph to his brothers passed, but he had enjoyed the sex enough to keep going to them. He would go into their rooms and have sex with them then lay with them for as long as he dared. Sometimes he would just go to one of them for a simple snuggle before heading off do patrol the city. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was falling in love with them both and the guilt was tearing him apart. 

When Leo returned, Raph pulled away even more and stopped going to Mikey and Don. He was angry at Leo for disappearing like he had, and at everyone else for forgiving him so easily. It wasn’t until after Raphael almost killed Leo in a fight, breaking his swords and resulting in his capture did Raph snap out of his funk.

In the weeks that followed Winters’ death, Raph started to spend more time with his family. Their bond grew stronger and they all fell back in line. Raph was even happy when Casey and April got engaged. The thing that worried him though was that Mikey and Don both started to redouble their efforts in getting Raph to agree to tell the others. 

He knew that the others wouldn’t understand. He didn’t want to lose Donny or Mikey and was starting to find himself drawn towards Leo as well. He hated himself for what he was doing, but he also had no intention of stopping. 

Mikey sat on the couch next to Raph. “I know you don’t want me approaching you, but… I never got to see you in the Nightwatcher getup up close. And, I don’t know if you know this or not but, I totally loved Nightwatcher.”

Raph glanced sideways at Mikey. “You wanna see me dressed as the Nightwatcher?”

“Yes,” Mikey smiled. “I bet you look hot in all that tight leather.”

Raph looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. “Yeah, okay.”

A wide grin spread across Mikey’s face and he kicked his legs in delight, “This is gonna be great.” Then he added in a whisper, “I get to have sex with the Nightwatcher. I love you, Raph”

“I love you too, Mikey,” he smiled. “We’ll just tell the others that I’m taking you out on my bike.”

“Okay,” Mikey got up and ran through the lair. “Raph is gonna take me out on his bike! I have always wanted to ride on that thing.”

Donny came out of his lab and looked at Raph. “You’re taking him for a ride?”

Raph shrugged, “The squirt wants a ride. I figured I’d take him. Better than letting him try to ride it himself.”

“Hmm true,” Donny nodded with a smile. “Just make sure he wears his helmet.”

“Sure,” Raph nodded and watched Donny retreat back into his lab. 

Raph and Mikey dressed for riding with Mikey putting on one of Raph’s old riding leathers. Splinter entered the room just as Raph zipped up his Nightwatcher jacket. The look he got from their father gave Raph a moment of pause. “It’s the best leathers I have, next to the one Mikey’s wearing now, and he wanted me to take him for a ride. We won’t do any crime fighting.”

“Alright,” Splinter nodded. “I will allow it. I don’t want to see you on the news tomorrow,” he warned them.

“Hai, Sensei,” they said in unison. 

Raph weaved through the streets of New York until he got to an abandoned warehouse. Circling the building, Raph searched for a spot where he would able to fit the bike inside of it. He didn’t want to leave it out on the street, not in this neighborhood. Once inside, they found an out of the way corner and Mikey started to take his leathers off. When Raph went to lift his helmet off Mikey stopped him.

“Keep it on,” he pleaded. “I want the whole Nightwatcher experience.”

Raph sighed, “Only ‘cause I love ya.”

Mikey flushed and continued to strip. He looked back over his shoulder at Raph, “Can you get your…, you know, out of that while wearing it?”

Raph nodded, “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Mikey’s excitement was showing. He pulled out a bottle of lube, sat on the floor and quickly started to prep himself. 

“Hold on, Mikey,” Raph held up a hand. “Take your time.”

Mikey looked up at him. “What?”

Raph smiled, though he knew Mikey couldn’t see it, “I wanna watch you finger yourself for a bit.”

“Oh,” Mikey blushed hard. “Okay.” He parted his legs and continued his work. Raph turned on his helmet lights on and Mikey trembled. “You don’t have a camera in that thing do you?”

Laughing, Raph got down for a better look, “No, Mikey.”

“Good,” Mikey panted, his blue eyes sparkling in the light of Raph’s helmet. He churred followed by a bashful giggle. He pushed his finger as deep as he could inside of himself while he thumbed over the base of his tail with his other hand. 

Moaning, Mikey dropped free of his protective pouch. Raph watched as Mikey’s cock filled and stood erect, a bead of pre-cum forming on his tip. 

Raph opened his Nightwatcher suit enough so that he could let his swollen cock stand free. “I hope you’re almost ready. I’m hurtin’ for ya.”

Mikey removed his fingers and grabbed hold of his swollen cock. “Take me,” he breathed, while he pumped himself. “Oh God I want you.”

Growling, Raph lunged at Mikey and he wasted little time thrusting fast and hard into Mikey. The tight warmth of Mikey’s ass felt amazing around Raph’s swollen cock, drawing out a deep churr. 

Raph felt a little disappointed as his hot breath fogged the inside of the helmet, blurring his vision of Mikey. He loved to watch Mikey’s face as they made love. The joy he expressed when they were together made Raph only want him more. “I love you Mikey,” he panted. 

“I love you too,” Mikey managed before his throat closed in a churr. His fingers dug into the tight leather covering Raph’s back. Curling up, Mikey reached his peak. The clenching of Mikey’s already tight hole pushed Raph to his brink and he churred, leaving his load deep inside his brother. Mikey giggled, “I just got fucked by Nightwatcher.”

Raph pulled his helmet off so that he could get some air and pressed in for a heated kiss. Mikey greedily sucked on Raph’s tongue, reigniting the desire in him. Raph’s erection came back full force and he drove himself back in to Mikey. 

Churring, Mikey giggled and smiled up at Raph. “This is the best night ever.”

 

….

One morning Raph woke up in a cold sweat and the need to be with his brothers was back. Only this time it was more intense. A throbbing need had his hand drifting between his legs. He passed the slit in his lower plastron that hid his penis and pressed the area just below it. 

He moaned as his plastron parted to reveal a wet opening then he stuck his finger inside. Pleasure pulsed through his body and he started moving his finger in and out. Rolling to his back, he lifted his hips so that he could bury his finger deeper. 

The new sensation was different but not at all unpleasant. He squirmed as the pleasure gradually increased then the orgasm hit causing his legs to twitch and the area to pulse. His head swam in pleasure and confusion. “What did that thing do to me?” he panted. 

 

….

 

Mikey hesitated outside the door to Donny’s lab with his hand on the handle. He needed someone to talk to and he knew that Donny would be the most understanding. It was just coming up with how to tell his brother that he had been having sex with one of his other brothers that was the problem. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Donny was, as expected, at his computer. He looked up when Mikey entered. “Is there something you need?” at least he didn’t sound irritated. 

“I need to talk to you about something,” Mikey mumbled as he twiddled his thumbs. 

“Okay,” Donny nodded. “Let me just…,” he turned back to his computer. Mikey knew that he was prone to getting lost in his projects and wasn’t about to let Donny get lost in it now. 

“I’ve been having sex with Raph,” Mikey blurted. 

Donny’s face dropped, “You’ve been doing what?”

“I… ah… I’ve been having sex with Raph,” Mikey looked at the ground. “You think it’s wrong don’t you? It’s just that he came to me one day and he smelled so good and we fooled around. He insisted that we not tell anyone, but I can’t keep it to myself any more I need someone to talk… to….” Mikey would have rambled on more, but he stopped when he saw the tears falling down Donny’s cheeks. “You okay?”

Donny stifled a sob, “He’s been coming to me too.”

“It’s a good thing that the four of you aren’t related,” Bishop’s voice came over the computer. 

Donny glanced at the screen, “I’ll call you back.” He reached up and closed the online chat program he was using then turned back to Mikey. “How long?”

Swallowing hard, Mikey walked over to sit next to Donny, “Over a year.”

Donny nodded, “Me too.”

Mikey stood and had to fight back the tears, “Well I’m gonna find him and give him a piece of my mind.” He reached his hand out. “Let’s go call the whore out.”

Nodding, Donny reached up and took Mikey’s hand. Together the two left the lab in search of Raphael.

…..

Need had Raph leaving his room in search of one of his brothers. Before, he would wait for night, but he couldn’t wait that long now. He was dizzy with desire as he made his way to Leo’s room and without knocking, he went inside. 

Leo was where Raph expected him to be, on the floor meditating. Normally this would annoy Raph, but for some reason he now found it appealing. He looked Leo over and realized how perfect he was. He was strong, skilled and disciplined and it left him wondering why it had bothered him before. 

Leo looked up, “Raph. You can’t just…” His eyes glazed over for a moment and he shook his head in an attempt to clear it. “What?”

Raph simply stayed leaning on the closed door as Leo got to his feet. He looked at Raph, confusion plastered over his features. Raph’s heart hammered and it took every last bit of his control to keep him from jumping Leo. 

Slowly Leo made his way across the room. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were dilated. Raph nodded as Leo got closer, leaning on the door for support. He could tell that Leo was struggling with his own desire. “This isn’t right,” Leo panted.

Raph could see the moment when Leo resigned himself to it. He leaned in and pressed his beak against Raph eliciting gentle groans from the both of them. Raph turned off the lights before they stumbled their way to the bed. 

He pulled Leo down on top of him as they fell onto the bed. They continued to kiss as they racked their fingers over each other. It didn’t take much for Raph to coax Leo in to dropping down and he pumped Leo vigorously before lining him up with his entrance.

“You came in here expecting to do this?” Leo panted believing that Raph had prepped himself before coming to him. “Is this why you were so mad at me for being gone so long?”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Raph grunted. 

Leo nodded and pushed up inside Raph. Pain burned through Raph’s groin as Leo’s thick cock pressed in deeper through the tight muscles. He held his breath against the urge to cry out, holding on to Leo. Slowly the pain ebbed and he was able to relax.

The pleasure came in waves and at each peak there was an increase of intensity. He would come close and then lose it only for it to come back after a few more thrust from Leo. He was grateful for Leo’s stamina.

The pleasure swelled again and Raph tried to concentrate on it and this time when it ebbed it didn’t completely go away. Then it came back in a rush, ending in an intense surge of pleasure. 

His orgasm caused Leo to stagger and swell inside Raph. A few slow strokes were all Leo could manage before grunting and pounding out his finish. He buried himself deep into Raph, churring loudly. 

“More,” Raph panted. 

Leo nodded his head. “Give me a second to recover.”

Suddenly the door burst open, flooding the room with light. “You whore,” Mikey yelled and stormed into the room. “I go in to talk to Donny about us, to get it all off my chest, only to discover that you’re doing him too. Now we find you doing Leo.”

Leo pulled up off of Raph to stand and look at his brothers. “He’s been having sex with you guys?”

“For the past year,” Donny confirmed, blushing. “Though, he always dominates me.”

“Me too,” Mikey pouted. “I want to pound Raph’s ass.”

Raph stayed on the bed and watched the exchange. All he wanted was for one of them to take him. They would each glance at him as they talked about his behavior over the past year and their demeanor slowly faded from irritated to showing signs of desire.

Raph watched as his brothers’ heated discussion dwindled to silence. They exchanged glances then Donny walked over and closed the door. Wordlessly they agreed to let Mikey go first. 

Raph’s breath quickened as his little brother walked up to him, Mikey’s erection already out and dripping in anticipation. He didn’t waste any time mounting Raph and thrusting into him. He set a quick pace and Raph’s waves of pleasure had less of a variance in them. He was quicker to reach his orgasm, moaning out his pleasure. 

Mikey churred, staggering for a moment before pushing though the sudden pulsating tightness. Raph could feel Mikey’s cock throb inside him and some of the pulsating beats synced up with Raph’s. They grunted and panted together as they moved. 

Raph head snapped back when he reached his second orgasm and he called out as his stomach tightened, “Oh God.” It was more intense than the others before. “Mikey. Fuck, I love you.”

Mikey churred out his release, burying his face in the crook of Raph’s neck. His hands clutched the pillow on either side of Raph head as he managed a few more shallow thrusts. He stayed on top of Raph, panting for a few seconds before pressing his mouth close to Raph’s ear slit. “Then why did you cheat on me?” He got up to make room for Donny, without wanting to hear Raph’s answer. 

No more words were exchanged between brothers. Only the sounds of their heavy breathing and the squeak of the bed filled the silence. Donny’s actions were more tender than Mikey and Leo’s. He softly nuzzled Raph neck, sucking gently on the pulse point. 

He churred as he breached Raph’s entrance and his length made him able to penetrate deeper than the others. So deep, that he was striking a wall deep inside of Raph. It was almost painful, but the pleasure out matched it. 

Donny’s hand drifted down Raph’s plastron, but Raph swatted it way. He had no desire to have his penis played with by anyone. It was fine where it was, tucked away under his plastron.

Donny didn’t question his actions and simply moved his hand to grip the sheets on either side of Raph’s head. Each time Raph reached his orgasm, it was more intense than the last and they were occurring with greater frequency. He bucked his hips up against Donny, tightening up as he did and bringing Donny to completion. 

His brothers would wordlessly direct him to move and he would do it without question. They rotated out, each taking their turn on him while the others rested and he was starting to go numb as exhaustion set in after the third round. 

Raph was lying on the bed, out of breath and his brothers were scattered around the room, panting. Sensing that it was over, Raph pulled his plastron closed and tucked his tail tight against it. Donny turned on the light and Raph curled up on the bed. 

“Is everyone okay with what just happened?” Raph’s eyes moved to look at each of them. They all looked exhausted and confused at the same time, but there was also still an underlying desire in their eyes. 

“What just happened?” Mikey asked, looking up at Donny. 

Donatello shrugged, “I don’t really know. Maybe we finally hit our mating cycle. Even without the presence of a female, male turtles are known to exhibit sexual desires.”

“We’re nineteen,” Leo pointed out. “And I’ve felt horny before, but not like this. Why did we focus on Raph and not each other?” 

“I don’t know,” Don rubbed his temples then he looked up at Raph. “I need to run some tests to know why. He’s the one emitting the pheromones. ”

“No,” Raph shook his head, getting up off the bed and heading for the door. “There is nothing wrong with me. I wanted you guys and you all wanted me, that’s it.” He opened the door. “I’m gonna shower. You guys can figure out where you all stand on this.”

Tentatively, Donny stood, “Can I join you.” He blushed, “There’s something I would like to talk to you about.”

Raph thought for a second before nodding, “Sure.” 

Leo watched as Raph and Donny left the room then turned to Mikey. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

“Yeah,” Mikey agreed. “I know what you mean. I was so mad at Raph and then…. What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Leo shook his head. “I will admit that while I was in South America there were times that I thought about you guys like that. I just didn’t expect to come home to… this.”

“Really?” Mikey looked up at him. “You thought about us… like that?”

“I never decided which one I wanted more though,” Leo looked away and blushed. “I just kinda thought of each of you.” He looked at Mikey. “Why is Raph the only one to have more than one lover?” Leo moved closer to his little brother. “Why can’t we be together too?”

Mikey scooted closer to Leo, “I can’t see any reason why we can’t.”

A knock on the door stopped Leo as he leaned in towards Mikey. He looked at the door then over at the clock on his bedside table. His heart sank when he saw the time, “Oh no.”

“What?” Mikey looked at him. 

“We are in so much trouble,” Leo sighed as he headed for the door.

…..

Raph and Donny walked together to the bathroom and Raph turned on the shower. While the water warmed up, Donny leaned in to rest his head on Raph’s plastron. “Are you alright?” he asked. “Did we hurt you?”

Raph rubbed Don’s carapace. “I’m okay.” He gently kissed Donny’s cheek, “You okay?”

“I guess,” Raph could tell that Donny was on the verge of tears. “I just….”

Raph wrapped his arms around Donny, “You’re upset.”

“I thought…, I mean I told you how I felt… but you….”

Raph felt his heart breaking, “I’m sorry. I can’t seem to stop hurting you.” He ran his fingers down Donny’s arm, grazing over the scar. 

Donny shook his head, “I’ve forgiven you for that already.”

Raph sighed, “I can’t promise that I will stay away from them. I want this, Donny.”

“Then if I have to share you, I will,” Don choked out.

“I love you, Donny,” Raph soothed. “But I also love Mikey and I don’t want to give that up. But, you know, if you want to be with Mikey and Leo too, I’m okay with that. I want us to all be together. This feels right.” 

They held each other for a little while longer before Raph pulled away. “Let’s get cleaned off.”

Donny nodded and they stepped into the shower. When they were done, Leo and Mikey were waiting for them to come out. “Did you have sex again or something?” Mikey asked. 

“No,” Raph slapped his arm. “We talked and came to terms with all of this, sort of. I guess we all have a lot to talk about. I just want you to know….”

“We’ve got some bad news,” Leo sighed, interrupting Raph’s ramble. 

“Yeah,” Raph raised an eye ridge. 

Mikey took a deep breath, “We’re, like, very late for practice and Splinter came looking for us.”

“He heard us through the door,” Leo added. “He wants to talk to us.”

“Shit,” Raph sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

The four Turtles knelt on the floor in front of their father. Their eyes were down cast, staring intently at their laps. All but Raph, who kept his eyes fixed on their master. He was ready to fight for what they had, no matter what Splinter had to say. 

It was apparent that Splinter struggled with what he wanted to say to them. His ears were flat against his head and his breath hitched a few time as he started to say something but decided against it. 

Donny fidgeted next to Raph, his scent fogging Donny’s mind slightly and filling him with desire. He looked over at his brothers and saw that they too would occasionally glance over at Raph. Raph, however, kept his eyes glued to their father. 

“Leonardo,” Splinter finally spoke. “Can you explain to me why the four of you were in your room this morning.”

It wasn’t a question and Leo knew it. He looked up and took a deep, steading breath before answering, “Raph entered my room during my morning meditation. At first I was angered by it, but I was quickly overrun with desire. The next thing I knew, we were kissing and making our way to… my bed.” He looked down, unable to keep eye contact with their father. “Raph and I… we… ah… were intimate. Then Mikey and Don came in saying that Raph had been having a secret affair with each of them for the past year. Their anger quickly faded and was replaced with desire. We… took turns on Raph.”

Splinter’s unwavering gaze stayed fixed on Leo the whole time the eldest spoke. Donny and Mikey kept their eyes downcast, but Raph held his head up with his eyes on their father. Splinter’s eyes turned from Leo to meet with Raph’s for a brief moment before falling on Michelangelo.

“What about you?”

Mikey glanced up, “I didn’t know Raph was with Donny too and I was angry, but then I felt the same desire to be with Raph. I’m still a little angry that he lied to me.”

“Can you explain this,” Splinter sighed and turned to Donny, “desire that they speak of?”

Donatello fought the urge to cry and nodded his head, his eyes stayed focused on the floor. “It could be that we have entered our mating cycle. Raph seems to be emitting a stronger level of pheromones.”

“Why would Raphael be emitting more than you or your brothers?”

Donny shook his head, “I can’t know for certain without running a few tests.”

“No!” Raph’s head snapped around to glare at Donny. “There is nothing wrong with me.” He looked back up at Splinter. “It’s just us down here, no one else. I wanted… something more. So I went to the only place I could get it.” His breathing was labored and Donny could see that even though he put up a good front, Raph was scared. “It’s something every other living creature is able to feel at least once in their life time. Why is it so bad to want that kind of connection with another?”

Splinter’s eyes stayed fixed on Raph as he spoke then shifted back down to Donny. “Donatello, how do you feel about all of this?”

Donny fought to maintain control of his emotions. “I have loved Raph for several years now.” He couldn’t look up so he kept his eyes fixed on the ground. “I am ashamed at how we have conducted ourselves. I would much rather be in a relationship with just Raph.”

Splinter then turned to Leo and Mikey. “What about the two of you? How do you feel?”

Leo took a deep breath. “Mikey and I talked after Donny and Raph left my room. We wanted to try… being in a relationship with each other. But only if we have your blessing.”

Raph turned to look at them in disbelief.

Splinter looked down in thought before speaking. “Though I do not approve of your actions this morning,” he sighed. “If you choose to enter into exclusive relationships with one another, I will be alright with that.” Splinter’s eyes narrowed again as he looked at Raph. “What do you want?”

“I don’t fully understand, Master.” Raph’s confidence was wavering and he felt a lump form in his throat. “I thought I already explained.”

“Do you want just sex with all of your brothers, or a relationship with Donatello?” Splinter clarified. 

“But…,” he wanted to argue. It wasn’t just sex, he truly loved them. Why couldn’t he have them all? Raph first glanced at Leo and Mikey then over at Donny as he thought. He looked down at the ground for the first time. He was alone in his feelings. His brothers wanted exclusive relationships. If that was what they wanted, he was going to let them have it. “You’re right. It was just sex, nothing more,” his voice sounded as defeated as he felt. “I guess…, just Donny. I can make it work with just Donny. I was starting to favor him more anyway.” 

Donny looked up at Raph and managed a weak smile. “Really?”

Raph shrugged as the tears started to form in his eyes. “Sure.” 

“Good,” Mikey blurted, his voice shaking with emotion. “I don’t want him anymore anyway. I thought the only reason Raph didn’t want to tell anyone was because he was afraid that no one would understand and tell us to stop. I had no idea it was because he just wanted to use me and Don for sex.” He looked over at Leo. “I would totally rather be with you. I know you will actually love me.”

Leo smiled, “I’d like to be with you too.”

“I understand that this is a confusing time for the four of you,” Splinter admitted. “Donatello’s explanation of what happened today is acceptable. I want you to know that you do not have to be ashamed and if you need to talk about anything, I will be here for you, all of you. Relationships are hard and take a lot of work and understanding.”

Mikey shifted a little. “Can I share a room with Leo?”

Splinter shook his head. “Not yet. The relationship is still new and you have just suffered heartbreak, you need time to adjust. There is no rush. Take your time getting to know each other in this new way.”

“But later, we can?” Mikey asked. 

Splinter nodded, “When you both feel that the time is right then, yes, you can share a room.”

“Thank you for understanding, Master,” Leo bowed deeply. “I don’t know what came over us. It won’t happen again.”

“Good. Though I will not permit the four of you live you lives immorally, I do not want to deny you happiness,” Splinter smiled. “As regrettable as this morning’s situation was, at least some good has come of it.”

Donny looked over and watched Raph steel himself against a flood of tears that threatened to fall and placed a hand on Raph shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m just upset because this is embarrassing.” Raph lied then looked at Don and whispered, “I’ll treat you better this time, I promise. I do care about you and I don’t want to lose you. We can start over and I’ll do it right.”

“Okay,” Donny smiled through his tears. “I’d like that.”

“Now,” Splinter stood. “Since the four of you missed your morning training, you will make it up.”

They stood and bowed to their father. “Hai, Sensei,” they said in unison.

He ran them all through an extra hour of katas and another extra hour of weapons training before calling it a day. Raph was sore due to the fact that Splinter ran them harder than he had ever run them before. It was almost enough to make him never want to step out of line again. Almost. 

Heading straight for the refrigerator, Raph grabbed himself a beer before plopping down on the sofa to catch the second half of the Giants game. He moaned when he saw the score and hoped that the team would rally before the end of the game. 

“I hate football season,” Mikey moaned, jumping the back of the sofa and landing next to Raph. “You get games, like three nights a week.”

“Just be glad I’m not as in to hockey as Casey is,” Raph shot back. “Football has only a total of twenty games a season for the team, and that’s only if they make it to the Super bowl. Hockey has eighty two, in just the regular season. “

“Poor April,” Mikey said flatly then sighed. “How much longer will this game last?”

Raph glared at Mikey. “I just turned it on, so fuck off.” He turned back to the television. “After this I’m watching the Jets game.”

Mikey moaned, “Why?”

“What do you wanna watch?” Raph snapped at Mikey.

Mikey shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“You know it’s Sunday, right?” Raph sighed. “There ain’t jack shit on t.v. on Sunday, besides football.” Mikey just looked sideways at him and said nothing. “Why don’t you go bother your new boyfriend, or something?”

Mikey glared at Raph. “You upset about that?”

Raph frowned, “No.” He wasn’t about to tell Mikey the truth. Not when it still hurt so much that they didn’t want to fight for him. 

“You sure?” Mikey’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Yeah, Mikey,” Raph lied. He hated seeing Mikey cry. He wanted to confess his love but he kept it to himself. “Like I said to Splinter, it was just sex between you and me. I’ll be more than happy with Donny.”

“You don’t deserve Donny,” Mikey snapped, standing up. “You’ve been a real jerk to him lately. I don’t know what it is he still sees in you.” He stood by the sofa and looked down at Raph. “It was more than just sex for me. I wanted a real relationship and I was stupid enough to believe that you loved me. I’m just glad that Leo wants me, so I don’t have to settle for you anymore.”

“If you loved me then why didn’t you defend what we had?” Raph snapped at Mikey. “You’d already chosen Leo before I even said anything. You say you loved me but you didn’t. It wouldn’t have been so easy for you to let me go if you had.”

“Because our relationship wasn’t what I thought it was,” Mikey had tears streaking down his cheeks as he left, leaving Raph to his beer and game. “I’m done with you.” 

Raph chugged the beer in his hand then waited for a commercial break before heading for another. He stood in the kitchen for a second, suppressing the emotions that threatened to bubble to the surface. The beer would help. He just had to drink enough of it. When he got back to the couch, Donny was sitting there with his laptop with headphones draped around his neck. He looked up when Raph sat down. 

“Do you mind if I sit with you while you watch the game?”

“Not at all,” Raph smiled. “I can get loud though.”

“That’s what these are for,” Donny patted his headphones and then slipped them on, over his ears. 

Raph sat down next to Donny and draped his arm over the back of the couch behind Don, and Don leaned towards him. Raph shouted and cursed at the screen as he watched the game and every so often he would hear Donny giggle at his antics. 

After Raph got up for his fifth beer, Donny looked up at him. “You should really eat something.”

“Mikey ate all the chips.” Raph opened the can and sucked the foam that spilled out. He sat on the sofa and belched then took another swig of his beer. He was a little irritated that the Giants lost to the Eagles and was hoping that the Jets would do better against the Texans. He wanted at least one local team to win.

Donny got up and set his computer on the sofa. “I’ll get you a sandwich.”

“You don’t gotta do that,” Raph grabbed his arm.

“You need to eat something,” Donny insisted and headed for the kitchen. 

He returned with a sandwich, fruit and a bottle of water. Raph sighed and handed him the empty can, accepting the plate and bottle. He had to admit that he was getting hungry and that the food helped to settle his stomach. He made quick work of his meal then returned the plate to the sink before heading to the bathroom. All that beer had made its way through him. 

With a full stomach and an empty bladder, Raph took Donny’s computer from him and had him sit with his back resting on the arm of the sofa. He then lied back with his head on Donny’s stomach and continued to watch the game. 

“What about my work?” Donny playfully teased. 

Raph wrapped Donny’s arms around him, “I wanna snuggle and the computer was in the way.”

“If I have to give up my computer, then you have to give up your game.”

Raph snorted, “The game’s not in the way.”

“It is if I want to make out,” Donny cooed. 

Raph lifted his head and pulled Donny down into a deep kiss. The football game was quickly forgotten as Raph felt his desire rise again and the spot between his legs pulsate. Donny’s breathing was heavy and his eyes were dilated, signaling to Raph that he felt it too. 

“I know we’re starting over and were gonna take it slow,” Raph panted. “I can go to my room and take care of it myself, I guess.”

Donny shook his head, “That’s okay. We don’t need to take things slow. Why don’t we go to my room?”

“Yes please,” Raph got up and pulled Donny off the couch. 

They rushed up to Donny’s room and eagerly removed each other’s gear as they kissed. Raph reached back and turned off the lights. Donny paused and pulled from the kiss, “Why did you do that?”

“I just want the lights off,” Raph husked and pulled Donny close again. 

“You never wanted them off before,” Donny panted as Raph sucked on his neck. 

“I never wanted to have you inside me before either,” Raph pulled them both on to the bed. “I don’t hear you complaining about that.”

“Oh?” Donny situated himself over Raph. “You want me in you again?”

“Don’t you like it that way?”

Donny sighed, “Are you doing this out of guilt or something?”

“No,” Raph’s hand was rubbing Donny’s lower plastron. “It’s what I want.”

Any other thought left Donny’s brain as he dropped down into Raph’s waiting hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t guessed what is going on yet, you should have it figured out by the end of this chapter.

For about a week after their talk with Splinter, Raph was insatiable and needed Donny several times a day. But once it had faded, Raph made up for the week of being submissive with a month of being the dominate one. Donny didn’t mind it really. He actually liked it better that way. Raph’s dominating nature was what drew him to Raph in the first place, that and his muscles.

Donny loved to sit and watch Raph work out. The sweat on his dark skin accentuating the definition in his arms and legs, making Donny flush and fill with desire. After Raph finished with his workout, Donny would massage his muscles. He loved having full access to Raph’s body like that, and Raph’s musky scent would cause him to become lightheaded.

Donny sat at his computer, working on a project when he heard the door open. The smell of freshly brewed coffee greeted him and he smiled as he breathed in the heavenly aroma. He looked over to see Raph holding a mug of the delicious brew. Raph has been good to him like that for the past month. He saw to it that Donny ate and didn’t stay up too late. 

“You’ve been in here all day.”

“I have a lot of work,” Donny said rubbing his eyes. “Bishop needs the specks… for….” Donny smiled at the look on Raph’s face, “never mind. I know you’re not interested.”

Raph shrugged, placing the mug on the table. “It’s not that it’s not interesting. I just probably won’t understand what you’re talking about. And I still don’t trust Bishop,” he added under his breath. 

“Mm hmm.” Donny smiled, holding his coffee up under his nose. “He’s not our enemy any more, Raph.” He took a sip and savored the smooth texture as it hit his tongue. “I love April for her travels. She brings us back the best gifts.”

“He’s hiding something from us,” Raph complained. 

“He works for the government, of course he has secrets,” Donny pointed out. “I’m keeping secrets from him. He sees us for the asset that we are now. He’s not gonna try to dissect us again.”

“Whatever,” Raph shrugged it off. “You gonna be at this all night again? Casey and April are on their way with some pizza. I can bring you a couple of slices.”

Donny took a deep breath then heaved it out. “No. I’m not.” He stood up. “I’m done for the night. I can eat dinner at the table.”

They walked out of the lab together and when they entered the kitchen, everyone stopped talking and looked at Raph who didn’t seem to notice. Casey and April were still there and had decided to join them for dinner. Casey’s eyes darted over Raph, before he turned his attention to Donny. “You decided to come out and join us.”

“Yeah,” Don rubbed the back of his head. “It’s been a while so I figured it was overdue. Bishop has been working me hard.”

Donny sat at the table and collected a few slices of pizza while Raph headed straight for the refrigerator to get his beer and a few other things. Not paying attention to the looks he was getting, Raph plopped himself in the seat next to Donny and placed a jar of sliced pickles and a bottle of ranch in front of him. He grabbed several different slices and layered them with pickles and ranch before picking them all up and taking a bite.

“This is why you’re fat,” Mikey blurted out. “That is the most disgusting concoction I have ever seen and I put Captain Crunch on my pizza.” 

“You don’t have to eat it.” Raph glared up at him. “And stop calling me fat!”

“What are you gonna do?” Mikey teased. “You’re too fat to catch me now.”

Slamming his fist on the table, Raph stood up. “Stop calling me fat!”

“Dude, Raph,” Casey placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Raph shrugged him off. “Why do you guys keep asking me that? I’m fine.”

Splinter looked at Raph, and Donny could see the concern in his eyes. “We are worried about your health. You have become sloppy and unfocused.” He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “And you have put on some extra weight.”

“You’re eating is out of control,” Leo added. “You’ve nearly doubled our food costs.” 

“We’re just wondering if maybe you are suffering from depression or something,” April reached over and placed a hand over Raph’s. “Whatever it is, we can help.”

Quickly pulling his hand away, Raph glanced around at all of them. “You’ve been talking about me?”

“We’re worried about you,” Leo soothed. “You’re not acting like yourself.”

“There is nothing wrong with me. What reason would I have to be depressed? Things are going great with Donny and I’ve never been so happy.” Raph shouted, “Just let me eat!”

Ignoring all their looks, Raph plopped back down in his chair and continued to eat, taking the occasional swig of beer past a mouthful of food. 

“What does Donny see in you?” Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron. “Fat ass.”

Donny expected Raph to lunge at Mikey, but instead he simply collected his food in a huff and stormed off. As he passed, Donny swore he saw a tear trail its way down Raph’s cheek. It wasn’t like Raph to cry over something like that and it worried Donny a little to see it. “An intervention? Really? You guys could have handled it better.” Glaring at Mikey, Donny grabbed himself some more pizza and his coffee before following after Raph. “I can’t imagine what Leo sees in you,” Donny snapped as he walked away. “You’ve become bitter, and mean.”

“What?” Mikey shouted after him. “I was only saying out loud what everyone else was thinking.”

Donny found Raph sitting on the floor of his room, crying while he ate his pizza. “What the hell is wrong with me,” he sobbed out. “Why can’t I stop crying?”

Pushing the door open with his foot, Donny stepped inside and sat next to Raph. “Are you okay,” Donny placed a hand on Raph shoulder. 

Shrugging, Raph took another bite of food before answering, “He didn’t have to be so mean.”

“Raph…, are… are you sick?”

The question obviously took Raph by surprise because he snapped his head around to glare at Donny. “You gonna call me fat too?”

“No,” Donny swallowed hard, afraid to further anger Raph. “I’ve just noticed that you have been acting… differently.”

“I don’t know,” Raph admitted, throwing his half eaten stack of pizza back on his plate. “Look what I’m eating. I know it sounds gross, but it’s what I want.” He looked down at the ground and wiped tears from his cheeks. “And I’m crying. I don’t cry. And my dreams…. They have been so vivid.”

“I could run some tests,” Donny offered. 

“I’m fine,” Raph grunted and went back to eating.

Letting the issue drop, Donny picked up his pizza to eat. He stopped mid bite and looked at Raph. “You still want them.” Raph looked at Donny but didn’t respond. Donny sighed. “You mentioned vivid dreams and you say their names in your sleep. Maybe you are depressed over losing them and being stuck with me.”

Raph looked away and took a steading breath. “I do love them.”

Donny’s heart dropped. “But, you said…,” he started but Raph cut him off. 

“I know what I said to Splinter and them. I said it because they didn’t want to be with me and I wasn’t gonna beg for them to. Splinter wasn’t gonna let us all be together anyway.” Raph shrugged, “So I let them go.” He reached over and placed his hand on Donny’s. “I want to be with you. I didn’t settle.”

“Okay,” Donny wiped away a tear. 

They ate in relative silence. Occasionally Donny would nuzzle or kiss Raph, but they didn’t say anything more. Once they were done, Donny collected their trash and dishes to take them to the kitchen. “I’m still hungry,” Raph choked out.

“What do you want?”

Raph thought for a moment while he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Can you get me some pretzels and the Nutella?”

Donny nodded, “Sure. I’ll be right back.”

When he got back to the room, he found Raph standing in front of the mirror. “Do you think I look fat,” he asked, turning to look Donny in the eye. 

“You’ve rounded out a bit, but I kinda like it.” Don walked over and placed the bag of pretzels and bowl of Nutella on the dresser. 

Raph moved over to collect the food. As he opened the bag, Raph glanced at Don. “So you still want to have sex with me?” Insecurity was not something Donny was used to hearing come out of Raph’s mouth. “You don’t think I look gross?”

“I absolutely want to still have sex with you,” Donny smiled. “You’re not gross. I think you’re beautiful.” He walked over a cupped Raph’s face. “Your skin has gotten so soft and smooth. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Hold me?” Hands shaking, Raph placed the bag of pretzels down. He was on the verge of tears. 

Donny’s hands drifted down to grab Raph’s before he guided him to the hammock. They both climbed inside and Donny rested his head on Raph’s plastron while Raph caressed Donny’s carapace. Gentle sobs filled the room when Raph started to cry again and Donny couldn’t help but worry. The others were right; Raph wasn’t acting like his usual self.

 

….

 

In the month since they decided to get together, Mikey and Leo have spent about half of it sleeping in each other’s rooms. They had managed to hold off for a week before they decided to explore each other sexually. Leo had come to love Mikey’s churrs that always ended in a little bit of a giggle. 

In fact Mikey giggled about a lot of things during their intimate encounters. Leo found it annoying in the beginning, but it wasn’t long before he found himself giggling right along with him. Mikey managed to get Leo to lighten up, at least whenever they were alone, and Mikey learned quickly that Leo was a different turtle outside of the bedroom. 

Public displays of affection were out of the question, but he made it up to Mikey in private, which was fine with the rambunctious turtle. If Leo was able to cut loose in the bedroom, then Mikey decided that he could work harder on his focus in the dojo at least. 

Though their relationship had been sexual, they had yet to have sex. They wanted to enjoy the discovery of each other’s bodies first. Mikey had discovered several ticklish spots along Leo’s body and exploited them often. 

After dinner Casey and April went home while Leo and Mikey stayed in the kitchen to clean up. Once the kitchen was clean, the couple headed to Leo’s room. Leo sat on his bed and looked up at Mikey. “I know Raph hurt you, but you don’t need to hold a grudge.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mikey shrugged, acting indifferent. 

Leo pulled Mikey down on to the bed with him. “You were cruel to him, and have been for the past month. I’ve never seen you stay mad at someone for so long.”

Mikey stared at the ground, “He’s a jerk.”

“Do you still love him,” Leo asked. 

Mikey nodded, “A little.” He looked up at Leo, “But I love being with you. I do.”

“I know,” Leo smiled. “I know you love me.”

“Let’s not talk about Raph anymore,” Mikey turned so that he could push Leo down on the bed. “I wanna have some fun.” Mikey started with Leo’s neck and worked his way down between Leo’s legs.

Leo’s fingers dug into the bed sheets as Mikey’s tongue painted a wet trail along Leo’s tail. He planted a kiss on the inside of Leo’s thigh and Leo could sense his nervousness. “You okay Mikey?” Leo lifted himself slightly to look at his bed mate. 

Mikey’s face was flushed and Leo could see the wanting in this sapphire eyes. “I want… to… ah… go all the way today,” he stammered. “You can be in me,” he added quickly and his body trembled in anticipation as he giggled nervously. 

Leo’s cock throbbed inside his plastron as he thought about the prospect of being inside Mikey. Not trusting his voice, Leo simply bobbed his head. 

Mikey’s face split into a wide grin and his nerves faded. He attacked Leo’s bulging slit, pressing his tongue in to get at the hardening shaft. No further encouragement was needed. Leo’s slit parted and his penis sprang forward, filled and ready to go. 

It didn’t stay out and exposed to the air for long. Mikey took the entirety of it in to his warm mouth. Relaxing his throat, Mikey pressed down until his lips touched Leo’s plastron. It took all of Leo’s control not to buck his hips; he didn’t want to choke Mikey. 

With is tongue pressed firmly against Leo’s cock, Mikey slowly lifted his head while sucking hard. Leo’s stomach tightened as a churr rumbled deep in his chest causing the sides of Mikey’s mouth curled up around Leo’s throbbing cock. 

With a pop, Mikey pulled off of Leo’s dick. A thread of pre-cum connected Leo’s tip to Mikey’s lips and snapped as he pulled away. Mikey licked his lips, “I want you Leo.”

“Turn around,” Leo husked.

Mikey moved so that his bottom was over Leo’s face and giggled as Leo’s hands messaged his backside. Leo parted Mikey’s cheeks and licked along his pulsating hole. After twirling his tongue around the puckered entrance, Leo pressed his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. He then used his thumbs to stretch Mikey further while his fingers continued to knead Mikey’s firm butt. 

The whole time Leo prepped him, Mikey slicked Leo’s cock with spit and pre-cum. Pumping Leo, Mikey looked back over his shoulder, “I’m good.”

“Okay,” Leo panted. 

Mikey turned around so that he was lying down next to Leo and they attacked each other’s mouths as they shifted their position so that Leo was on top. Leo could taste the wanton desire in Mikey’s kiss and his fingers raked along Leo’s arms. 

Leo wanted to take his time and savor the moment, but Mikey was hungry. He lifted his hips as he clawed at Leo, his erection out and dripping between them. “Now,” Mikey broke the kiss and peppered Leo’s neck with nips and kisses. “I wanna feel you inside me.”

When Leo’s moved down to line himself up with Mikey’s tight ring, he felt it pulsate in anticipation and Mikey giggled. Leo pushed inside causing Mikey to still and his breath to hitch. Tiny droplets of tears formed at the edges of Mikey’s eyes. When he blinked, one escaped to run down his cheek. 

Leo leaned forward and kissed the tear away. He felt Mikey reflexively push back against him as he pushed in deeper and noted how different he felt from Raph. It still felt amazing, but it was tighter and dryer than what he felt with Raph. Then he silently chastised himself for thinking of Raph and comparing him to Mikey. 

In fact Leo was guilty of thinking about Raph more than he should have in the past month. He often wondered how things would have turned out if Splinter hadn’t caught them, or even if they had more of a chance to talk about things before talking to their father. He couldn’t put his finger on it but there was something about Raph that made him desirable. 

Once he was fully embedded, Leo paused while Mikey adjusted and to give himself time to calm down. Mikey wrapped his arms around Leo and kissed along his pulse point. 

As soon as he felt Mikey’s muscles relax, Leo started to move in long slow strokes. Mikey’s body rose up to meet Leo’s with each thrust as their gentle churrs filled the silence. 

Leo sat back and placed his hands on the backs of Mikey’s thighs, holding them up and apart so he didn’t hit them too much as he pounded into Mikey. In this position, Leo could get a good view of Mikey and he liked the view. 

Leo watched as Mikey’s penis grew harder and bobbed. Mikey moaned in pleasure and his hand came up to pump his erection vigorously while his other reached back to grab hold of the headboard. The look on Mikey’s face brought a smile to Leo’s. 

Mikey’s stomached muscles clenched uncontrollably as his pleasure grew and his jerking movements occasionally staggered. Running his bottom lip through his teeth, Mikey arched his back as far as his carapace let him. “Leo,” he gasped out right before a churr erupted from him. His semen shot from him to coat his hand and plastron. “Oh, yeah.”

The sudden throbbing tightness caught Leo by surprise and he pushed in as far as he could go to unload inside of Mikey. He managed a few final thrusts before exhaustion had Leo falling to the bed. He didn’t even care to tuck his wilting member back in its protective pouch. In fact he had no desire to touch his hypersensitive organ at that moment. 

Mikey’s penis was also still out, lying in a pool of Mikey’s cum and gently pulsating as it deflated. Mikey breathing was labored while he looked up at the ceiling and Leo managed to roll to his side and prop himself up on one arm to look down at his mate. 

Leo nuzzled Mikey’s neck. “You should probably go back to your room soon.”

“Okay,” Mikey sighed, but didn’t get up.

Leo kissed along Mikey jaw line. “Who am I kidding? You can move your stuff in here in the morning.” Mikey squealed in delight, coming to life and rolling over to kiss his love. Leo laughed into the kiss, “Not so tired now I see.”

“I’m exhausted,” Mikey batted his big blue eyes at him. “After what you did to me, I don’t think I could stand.”

Leo caressed Mikey’s cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Leo,” Mikey leaned in again and kissed him then flopped back down on the bed. It wasn’t long before his breathing evened out indicating that he was asleep. Leo couldn’t believe how hard he had fallen for his little brother. It brought him comfort knowing that they were not blood brothers, a fact that actually upset him when Bishop first told them. He didn’t think he would be able to be in an intimate relationship with Mikey if they were actually related by blood. 

Before settling down himself, Leo made sure Mikey was tucked securely back inside his plastron. With a smile plastered on his face, Leo drifted off to sleep. Things were finally going right in their lives. They were friends with Bishop, Karai and the Foot Clan had become a legitimate company, and there were no evil alien or demonic entities attacking New York. Life was good. 

 

…..

 

The first month into their exclusive relationship, Raph and Don had grown closer and had sex nearly every day. Then about a month after they had started going out, Raph started getting sick and started pulling away from Donny. 

He still loved Don, but he just didn’t want to be touched. Donny thought it was because Raph was having a hard time maintaining an erection, but that didn’t bother him as much as Donny thought it did. The fact that he couldn’t fit into his riding leathers was aggravating him more.

Raph rushed from his room and into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time before he threw up. It was the same every morning for the past month. He would spend the morning sick then by the end of the day he would be so hungry he didn’t think that he could eat enough. But he had to eat a little bit at a time because he would fill up quickly only to be hungry again ten minutes later. He was suffering from heart burn and gas, and he swore that he never had to pee so much in his life. His feet were swollen and for the past few weeks it had been increasingly harder to breathe.

After he was done with his morning retching, he cleaned himself off and headed down for morning practice. He still felt a bit queasy and his back and sides hurt, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He had to show Mikey that he was still the best fighter, despite the fact that he had put on a few more pounds. 

Donny was standing by the dojo door when Raph entered. “I talked to Bishop,” Don admitted.

“About what?” Raph glared at him. He couldn’t believe how winded he was or how much is back hurt. 

“I asked him if you had him run any test.”

“Why would I ask him when I don’t let you?” Raph snorted. “Seriously Donny, it’s nothing.”

“I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t dying of something,” Donny sobbed. “I mean look at you. You’re out of breath, you’ve gained weight, you’ve become moody and sluggish, and you throw up every morning. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” His throat closed in a sob forcing him to have to swallow hard before he could continue. “And we haven’t been intimate in over two weeks.”

“I’m fine,” Raph sighed and started to walk away. 

“No you’re not,” Donny yelled. “Let me find out what’s wrong with you, please.”

Raph turned to once again tell Donny ‘no’, but the pain that shot from his back to his stomach kept the words from coming out. Before he knew it he was doubled over in pain. 

Donny fell to the floor next to him, “Raphie!”

“Maybe there is something wrong with me,” Raph grunted through the pain. 

“Just one, little vile of blood,” Donny pleaded. “I’ll run it to Bishop’s lab and have the results in a matter of hours.”

“Okay,” Raph choked out.

Splinter emerged from his room just as Donatello ran out of the dojo. “What is wrong?” Splinter asked, but Donny did not stop to answer. Rushing past Mikey and Leo as they made their way to morning training, Donny burst into his lab and grabbed what he needed. 

By the time he got back to the dojo, Splinter had Raph lying on his carapace with a cold cloth on his head. They were running though breathing exercises while Leo and Mikey stood back, waiting for their father’s orders. 

Donny wasted little time collecting the sample of blood he needed from Raph. Looking up at Splinter, he couldn’t stop the fear from bleeding into his voice. “I’ll be back in a few hours with the answers.” With that, Donny left Raph in the hands of their father and brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um… some sad stuff happens. Donny runs his tests and can’t believe what the results are. He gets back to the lair in time to keep everything from becoming a complete disaster. There are a few WTF moments in this chapter. 
> 
> NC-17: Drama. There is a part in this chapter that was inspired by a scene in Robin Hood; Prince of Thieves, sort of.

Donny rushed into Bishop’s compound; he knew there were guards watching him but he had been there so often that they knew him and simply let him pass. He entered the lab that Bishop had assigned for Donatello’s use and placed the blood into several different machines then sat back and waited for each to give their printouts. 

The door opened and Leatherhead poked his head through. “You look distressed. Did something more happen to Raphael?”

Donny had told his friend about the situation back at the lair and all of his concerns. The fact that Raph was refusing help had been having an effect on Donny’s work. “He’s in pain,” Donny sobbed. “It’s what finally convinced him to let me take some blood.”

Leatherhead sat next to Donny and placed a reassuring hand on his carapace. “I will wait here with you,” he soothed. “And help you in any way I can once the results are in.”

“Thank you,” Donny whispered and rested his head on the table in front of him. 

They waited for only about thirty minutes before the sound of one of the machines printing its results had Donny jumping from his seat. His eye ridges knitted together as he read the results. “This can’t be right.”

Leatherhead got up to stand next to Donny. “What is it?”

Donny shook his head in disbelief. “Raph’s progesterone and estrogen levels are high.” He chuckled nervously. “At levels that make the machine think that he’s pregnant.” The corners of his mouth dropped as all of Raph’s symptoms ran through his mind. “Oh my God, he’s pregnant,” Donny gasped. “And I think he’s in labor.”

…..

Splinter sat at Raph’s head, pillowing it in his lap while he comforted his son. Raph cried out in pain as his stomach muscles contracted and pressure built up in his lower region. “I think I have to poop,” he grunted out.

“Really?” Mikey asked flatly. “You’re writhing in pain and you want to get up to go to the bathroom?”

“I’ve been constipated for the past few days,” Raph panted. “Maybe that’s all this is.”

Mikey curled his lip, “Gross.”

“I don’t think that would be causing this level pain, Raph,” Leo pointed out.

Rolling over, Raph got up on all fours and leaned forward to rest his head on his hands. The overwhelming need to push had Raph bearing down with what little strength he had left. 

“Dude, don’t poop on the floor,” Mikey moaned. “Something tells me that I would have to be the one to clean it up.”

Raph pushed and felt something pop inside of him then a rush of something spilling from his body. “What just happened?” He reached back and encountered sticky slime dripping from his second slit. It was then that he realized that it was open and that he could not close it. Pulling his fingers back up to look at them, Raph saw small bits of shell and blood mixed with the slime. “What?”

“That looks like a broken egg.” Leo’s disbelief spilled into his words. 

Mikey was standing directly behind Raph. His eyes were wide with disbelief. “Dude, I can’t be seeing this right.”

Leo moved around Raph to get a better view. “Raph? How long have you had a vagina?”

Again the need to push had Raph bearing down. He felt the pressure build then another pop followed by the same rushing sensation. “Why are they breaking?” he cried out.

Splinter rushed from Raph’s head to kneel behind him and quickly inserted his fingers into Raph’s vagina. “You are not opening up wide enough for them to come out,” he pushed in deeper, inserting his hand and causing Raph to whimper in pain. “I am sorry my son, but I am going to try to hold the others back until your brother can get here with help.” He turned to Leo. “Call Donatello and let him know what is happening. I don’t know how long this will work.”

“I’m not even sure what’s happening,” Leo said, pulling out his shell cell. Before he was able to make his call, the cell started to ring. “It’s Donny,” Leo stated, answering the phone and turning away.

“Should you still be calling him ‘son’, Master Splinter?” Mikey asked, leaning in. “I mean, your hand’s up his vagina.”

Splinter looked over at Mikey ready to reprimand him for his comment, but he stopped when he saw the shock in Mikey’s eyes. He was frightened and was attempting humor to settle his nerves. “All will be well, Michelangelo,” Splinter soothed. “Why don’t you go and comfort Raphael, and try to keep him calm.”

“Okay,” Mikey nodded and moved to sit at Raph head. “Don’t worry,” he panted, patting Raph’s head. “Master Splinter has his hand inside you, holding the eggs so they won’t break anymore.”

“Knowing that my father has his hand in my vag is not comforting to me, Mikey,” Raph yelled, though it wasn’t loud do to the fact that he was out of breath. “In fact nothing about this situation is comforting.”

Leo rushed up. “Donny is already on his way with Leatherhead and Bishop.” He saw the pain on Raph’s face and rushed over to comfort him as well. “Just hold on.”

Mikey lied down next to Raph so that their faces were only inches apart. “You’re gonna be okay,” Mikey choked out. “I’m sorry.”

A small smile spread across Raph’s lips. “I never stopped loving you. I need you to know that. Fuck!” he called out as he felt the urge to push.

“Try to fight it, Raphael,” Splinter instructed. “Control your breathing.”

“It hurts,” Raph whimpered. 

“Your brother is on his way,” Splinter soothed. 

“Are you mad at me?” Raph sobbed out. 

“No,” Splinter answered. “I am confused. I do not understand how this could have happened.”

“I’m sorry. I should have told you,” Raph looked back at Splinter. “I was just so ashamed. I really didn’t know that this would happen.”

“What were you ashamed of Raphael?”

Before he could answer, Donny burst through the dojo door and rushed up to Raph. He paused for a moment at the sight of his father with his hand up inside Raph before dropping down to the ground at Raph’s side. “I’m gonna give you something for the pain and get you to Bishop’s compound.”

“The eggs have been breaking,” Splinter explained. “He just cannot open up enough to get them out.”

“I understand,” Donny nodded. “I’m gonna try to stop the contractions.” He coaxed Leo and Mikey to move then injected Raph with brethine. Then he moved around rubbed Raph’s back under is carapace. “I’m gonna give you an epidural.”

“Will it save whatever’s left?” Raph tensed. 

“We’ll try our best to save what’s left,” Donny nodded. “I need you to relax.” Positioning Raph with his head in his lap, Donny got his supplies ready. “I’ll do this as quickly as I can.”

While Donny worked, Bishop got down next to Raph. “I know for a fact that four years ago you were in no way a female. How did this happen?”

“Why do you care?” Raph grunted out.

“Because I don’t want what happened to you to happen to anyone else,” Bishop rumbled back. “What caused this to happen to you?”

“I was attacked,” Raph blurted out as Donny prepped the area on his back. 

“By what?” Bishop prompted. 

Raph wrapped his arms around Donny’s hips and buried his face in his lap. The needle pierced the sensitive skin under his carapace where the shell fused with the flesh, causing him to tremble; he hated needles. “Keep your head down,” Donny instructed. “I need to get as low on your spine as your carapace lets me.”

“That wasn’t it?” Raph’s voice shook more than he would have liked. 

“That was just a numbing agent,” Donny rubbed Raph’s back under his shell. “I’m gonna put the needle in now. I need you bend over as far as you can go.”

Understanding what Donny meant, Raph slid down so that his head was back on the ground. He pulled his shoulders down as far as they could go and arched his back so that his carapace lifted. When Donny stuck him with the needle, it was a strange sensation. He didn’t feel the needle pierce the skin but he felt something slide down his spine. “What are you doing?”

“I’m inserting the epidural,” Donny answered. 

Raph’s couldn’t help but squirm. “Why does it feel like you’re running something down my spine?”

“Hold still, Raph,” Donny rubbed his shoulder. “I’ll be done quickly.”

Seeing his brother in distress, Mikey rushed back over and pressed his head next to Raph’s, pressing their foreheads together. “Take my hand.” Raph squeezed on Mikey’s hands, seeking comfort there. The feeling of the needle along his spine was so foreign that it made him nauseated. 

“My leg hurts,” Raph moaned. 

“I’m probably aggravating a nerve,” Donny explained. “Hold still.”

“Just keep breathing,” Mikey soothed. “I’m here for you Raph. I love you, dude.”

“Almost done,” Donny stated. He placed a special cover over the flexible needle to hold it in place. “Okay,” he looked up at Splinter, “If you don’t feel any pressure, then you can take your hand out.”

Splinter nodded and removed his hand, bringing bits of shell, blood and slime with it. “That is from the two he had already lost,” Splinter informed them. “There is at least one more.”

Donny nodded, “We will figure out a way to get it out when we get to Bishop’s compound.” He directed Raph to rollover and lie on his carapace. Leatherhead moved between Raph’s legs and parted Raph’s slit to pull his penis out. 

“What’s he doing,” Raph mumbled in his exhaustion, glaring down at Leatherhead. “Why’s he messing with my dick?” 

“He’s putting in a catheter,” Donny leaned down and kissed his head. “You will have the epidural in for a while. This is so you don’t pee on yourself.” Placing Raph’s head on the floor Donny moved over to set up an I.V.

Bishop took Don’s place at Raph’s head, “What attacked you?”

Raph swallowed hard, “I couldn’t see it. It dragged me into the dark.”

“Where?” Bishop demanded. 

“One of our old lairs, where they found me. After I hurt Don,” Raph was struggling to stay awake. 

“That was over a year ago,” Donny pointed out. “He was missing for over a month.”

“It had me for the whole month I was gone,” Raph choked out. “It had so many arms.” Tears started to form in his eyes. “I couldn’t move. It made me numb. It…,” he choked back a sob. “It raped me.”

“That’s enough,” Donny moved over and placed an oxygen mask over Raph’s beak. “You got what you need.”

“I still need to know the location where you found him,” Bishop replied, standing up. He turned to look at Leo and Mikey. “You two will take me there and we will see if that thing is still down there.”

“I wanna stay with Raph,” Mikey whined. 

“There is nothing you can do for him now,” Bishop responded flatly. “Right now we need to find the thing that attacked him and make sure that it can’t attack another person.”

“Bishop is right,” Splinter interrupted. “The two of you should go and see if the thing that attacked your brother is still there. Be careful.”

Leo bowed, “Yes Master.”

Bishop flagged down two of his men. “Collect samples from the broken eggs. I want to make sure that what is going to come out of what’s left isn’t some creature other than the offspring of Raphael and Donatello.”

Leo flushed and looked at Mikey. They silently agreed to stay quiet about the possibility that they could easily be the father of Raph’s offspring. It was almost certain that Bishop was going to discover it on his own anyway. 

Once Leatherhead was done securing the catheter to Raph’s thigh, Donny assisted in lifting Raph onto a gurney. Raph was on the verge of unconsciousness. “It’s okay, Raphie,” Donny soothed. “I won’t let anything happen. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“I’m sorry,” Raph breathed out. “I should’ve told you.”

“Yeah, you should have,” Donny whispered back before looking over to see two of Bishop’s men collecting the small embryos off the floor. Looking back at Raph, he placed a reassuring hand on his plastron. “It’s okay. We’ll save whatever’s left.”

He wasn’t sure if Raph had even heard him. The glazed over look in his eyes told Donny that his lover was in shock. 

He ran alongside the gurney as they raced Raph from the lair. 

 

….

Leo led Bishop through the sewers to where Mikey had said they found Raph. Mikey had a feeling that he knew where the creature was, if it was still there. The only place in the whole lair that was dark was down a long corridor that Raph used to push Mikey down when they were kids. He hated that dark hall. 

When they got there Bishop looked around. “You used to live here?”

“It was one of many places,” Leo nodded. “Splinter had us move often.”

“I can respect that,” Bishop nodded. “I know that’s what I would have done.”

“We found him over there,” Mikey pointed. “Right next to that damned hallway. I am not going in there.” Mikey moved off to the other side, well away from the darkness. “I’m staying over here.”

Leo bent down to inspect the marks on the ground. “Raph’s sai made this.”

“Yeah,” Mikey nodded backing up against the wall. “It was imbedded in the ground and we never found the other one.”

Leo shook his head. “Judging by these markings Raph wasn’t pulled towards that corridor. He was pulled in the other direction.” He turned to look at Mikey in time to see a black tentacle coil around Mikey’s ankle. “Mikey!” Leo yelled out as his lover was pulled back.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikey was pulled back. He frantically searched for handholds, but couldn’t find any. As he was pulled, the light faded until he was in complete darkness. He heard Leo calling his name. 

“Leo!” Mikey called back. “Help me.” Leaving the ground, he heard his nunchakus fall from his belt and clatter on the ground. More tentacles wrap around Mikey and he cried out, “Leo! I don’t wanna be raped!”

“I’m coming, Mikey,” Leo ran after his mate, but the creature pulled him away too fast for him to follow. 

“I hate the dark,” Mikey cried. He tried to keep his tail tucked up tight against his body, but he was too weak. A slick appendage pressed against his entrance and a surge of panic filled him. “Leo!” His open mouth was quickly filled with another tentacle, cutting of his cry for help as the one below him pushed passed his tight ring of muscles and started to thrust. 

It struck his prostate, stimulating him and his stomach was filled with a fluid that caused him to become aroused. He couldn’t stop himself from dropping down and his penis was covered with another tentacle the moment it left its protective pouch. When one entered his tip, Mikey let out a mournful wail. 

Leo’s breath caught in his throat when he finally reached Mikey wrapped in the monster’s tentacles. The room they were in was not dark at all but was actually well lit. The heart breaking cries coming from his love and the lost look in his eyes filled Leo with fear and anger. 

He heard Bishop’s voice behind him, giving orders to his men Leo but did not wait for him to catch up. Leo had to save Mikey from the creature. “Mikey, I’m here,” he called up to his mate.

Katana drawn, he rushed toward the creature. Leo managed to cut a few of the tentacles, but there were too many for him to handle on his own and he was knocked back by one of the appendages. One of his katana flew from his hand as he hit the ground carapace first. 

Another tentacle grabbed his ankle before he was able to recover from his fall and lifted him from the ground. His vision tunneled then eventually went black as more wrapped themselves around him. He slashed out with his sword, but in his blind and weakened state he was unable to follow through. His weapon fell from his hands as dread filled him. 

Mikey’s churrs echoed through the chamber. Leo opened his mouth to call out, only to have it filled with a tentacle. His head swam as the creature’s toxins took effect. 

Gunshots rang out and echoed off the walls. Leo was swung through the air as the creature flailed in its death throes then he hit the ground as the creature weakened and died. The tentacles uncoiled themselves from his body and he heard Bishop give his orders. “Get these two back to the compound and run their blood work. The rest of you, dig that thing out up and take it in for tests. I want to know what it is and where it came from.”

Leo attempted to stand, but ended up falling back down. The sounds of Mikey’s cries cut into Leo and made him feel as if he had failed. “I’m sorry, Mikey,” Leo sobbed. “I couldn’t save you in time.” 

Hands lifted him onto a gurney and strapped him down. He hated to admit it, but Leo was grateful for Bishop being with them and his men being nearby for help. The Federal Agent was always overly prepared. 

“Leo,” Mikey cried. “Where are you? Don’t leave me.”

“I’m sorry, Mikey,” Leo answered as he was carted out of the room. 

 

…..

 

Donny kept a close eye on the monitors while the doctor cut into Raph’s lower plastron. Raph was barely awake and his blood pressure was on the low side of normal but he was stable. A blanket covered Raph to help fight off the cold of the operation room, but he still shivered. 

Donny held tight to Raph’s hand, giving him comfort. He would whisper words of comfort to him and get a mumbled response. The smell of burning flesh let Donny know that they doctors were cutting their way through the muscles under Raph’s plastron with the laser scalpel. 

“I’m gonna throw up,” Raph mumbled.

One of the assisting doctors rushed over and injected something into the IV then watched Raph. A deep sigh signaled that the drug worked to settle Raph’s stomach. 

“It feels like they are pulling my organs out,” Raph looked at Donny. 

Don kissed Raph’s head, “They’re removing the eggs.”

“Are they broken?” Raph’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“No,” Don reassured him then watched as Raph drifted back out of consciousness. He looked up at the monitors to make sure that Raph was still stable. 

One by one the doctor removed the eggs from Raph until there were a total of four sitting in incubators. He watched as the doctor removed the uterus and ovaries, placing them in a tray for further studies and a nurse rushed it from the room. 

The doctor first stitched up Raph’s muscles before gluing his plastron closed and covering it with bandages. They then took Raph and the eggs out of the room. The eggs went one way and Raph went another. Donny stopped one of the doctors. “What are you gonna do with them?”

The doctor looked down at Donny. “Our instructions are to keep them incubated and safe until the results are back from the two embryos.”

“I understand,” Donny nodded. “If it’s discovered that they will be offspring of the creature, then your orders are to destroy them.”

“I hope it doesn’t come to that, Donny,” the doctor soothed, placing a hand on Don’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Donny smiled. He had no idea how this would all have played out if they hadn’t been on friendly terms with Bishop. The doctors and scientists under Bishop’s command all worked well with Donny and he considered most of them to be friends; he trusted them. “I’m gonna go sit with Raph.”

“I’ll let you know what we find,” the doctor waved goodbye. 

With a heavy heart, Donny walked the halls to where they were keeping Raph. Leatherhead was checking Raph’s vitals and making sure that he was comfortable. The edges of his mouth turned up in a sad smile when he looked over at Donny. “He’s fine and resting comfortably.”

“Can I be alone with him” Don didn’t want to sound rude, but he really did just want to be alone with Raph. 

Leatherhead didn’t seem offended. “Of course.” He walked up to Donny and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll check in on you later.”

“Thank you,” Don struggled to hold back his sobs. 

Once Leatherhead closed the door, Donny let himself cry. It was all too overwhelming. All of Raph’s strange behaviors over the past year were because he was attacked and changed. He sat down next to the bed and placed his hand on Raph’s chest. The gentle rise and fall of his love’s chest brought Don a little comfort. 

After a few minutes, curiosity got the better of Donny and he found himself lifting the blanket covering Raph’s legs. Careful not to disturb the catheter, Donny felt between Raph’s legs and found the slit hiding his vaginal opening. The Doctors didn’t close it up.

He decided that he would examine it later, if Raph let him. 

He rested his head on Raph’s chest and allowed himself to doze. 

A hand on his shoulder had him jerking to full awareness. The slender fingers of his father squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, but when Donny looked up into those black eyes he saw worry. 

Don’s heart sank. “Is it the eggs?”

Shaking his head, Splinter encouraged Donny to stand. “No,” he whispered. “It is your brothers. They found the creature and it attacked them.”

“Are they okay?” Donny followed Splinter out of Raph’s room.

Splinter told Donny all he knew as they rushed down the hall to where they were keeping Leo and Mikey. The thought of Mikey being raped by the creature filled Don with sorrow and he could only imagine the guilt that Leo was suffering. He knew that his older brother would blame himself; he always did when one of them got hurt. 

They entered the room to a melee of doctors rushing around the two prone turtles. Mikey writhed in the bed, saying something about not liking the dark while Leo sobbed out that he was sorry. Donny rushed through the doctors to get at Leo’s side first. 

“Leo, are you hurt?”

Leo’s hand came up and grabbed hold of Donny. “Where are we. Where’s Mikey?”

“You’re in the compound,” Donny soothed. “Mikey’s just over there. You don’t have to worry, you’re both safe now. The doctors are going to take care of you.”

“I can’t see anything.” Leo’s grip on Donny tightened. “Go check on Mikey for me, please. Tell me he’s not hurt.”

“Okay,” Donny nuzzled his brother. “I’ll go check.” He turned and rushed to Mikey’s side. Even though his little brother was covered in a sheet, Don could see that he had a full erection. Mikey’s eyes darted in panic, but it was obvious that he couldn’t see anything. Grabbing his hand, Don bent close to Mikey. “You’re safe now.”

“Donny?” Mikey whimpered. “Could you turn on a light?”

“The lights are on, Mikey,” he soothed. 

“Then why is it so dark?”

“You’ve been drugged,” Donny explained as best he could. “Once it wears off, you’ll be able to see again.”

“Where’s Leo?”

“He’s close by.” Don rand a soothing hand down Mikey’s cheek. “He’s okay. You’re both safe and in good hands. Calm down.” 

Mikey settled under Donny’s comforting touch, though is breathing and heart rate were still elevated. Donny rushed over to let Leo know that Mikey was okay then went back to comfort Mikey. 

The doctors drew blood but feared giving them anything, not knowing anything about the creature’s toxins. Donny waited for the doctors to settle down before he moved to check between Mikey’s legs. He could see where the creature damaged the plastron between Mikey’s penis and rectal opening. Fortunately the damage didn’t go beyond the plastron, the flesh underneath was irritated but not broken. 

“My penis is so hard it hurts,” Mikey whimpered. 

“They can’t give you anything for it, Mikey. You’ll just have to wait it out.” Donny soothed. 

“You could help me,” Mikey grabbed Don’s hand. Donny looked up at Splinter and the few doctors who were still in the room. The grip on his hand tightened and Mikey shifted a little. “It hurts and I need a release.”

“You can pull the privacy curtain,” one of the doctors suggested. 

“But,” Donny looked up at Leo to see that he was asleep then he looked at Splinter. 

His father looked down at Leo then over at Mikey, and Donny could see the conflict in his father’s eyes. Looking up at Don, Splinter let out a heavy sigh then nodded, “Help your brother… however you need to in order to end his pain.”

Nodding his understanding, Donny pulled the curtain and lifted the blanked covering Mikey. He placed his hand on Mikey’s erection and could feel the heat radiating off the hard, dark member. He could only imagine the amount of pain Mikey was in. 

Mikey bucked his hips and hissed in pain as his erection struck Donny’s hand. Pre-cum dripped from Mikey’s tip and Donny carefully collected some to slick his hand then started to pump. Mikey churred long and loud with each breath, but he also looked to still be in pain. 

After several minutes and a few hand changes, Donny realized that a simple hand job was not going to give Mikey the release he needed. So he bent down and took Mikey’s throbbing cock into his mouth then he stuck his slicked finger into Mikey to stimulate the prostate. 

Mikey moaned and churred at the same time, arching his back and grabbing the sheets. “Donny,” Mikey’s voice was pleading. 

Several minutes passed and Donny’s jaw was starting to hurt and Mikey didn’t seem any closer to finishing. It seemed that it was going to take more. Mikey whimpered when Donny’s mouth left his cock. “If this doesn’t work, Mikey,” Donny got up on the bed. “Nothing will.” After a quick prep, he pushed himself down on Mikey’s cock, facing Mikey’s legs. 

He continued to finger Mikey’s prostate while he moved himself up and down along his erection. It was an awkward position, but Donny was able to figure it out. Donny dropped down, Mikey’s erection felt great and it wasn’t long before Donny reached his orgasm. 

His thighs burned as the minutes ticked by. “I don’t know if this is gonna work, Mikey,” Donny panted before climaxing again. 

“No,” Mikey grunted. “It’s working.”

After a few more minutes, his efforts paid off. Mikey’s orgasm struck and he had to gasp in air around his churrs. Mikey’s body shook with his release that seemed to have no end. Donny continued to move and stimulate Mikey throughout and felt his insides slicked with Mikey’s cum. 

After Mikey’s body began to settle and Don could feel his erection starting to deflate, he lifted up. He paused when he felt Mikey grab his thigh and was afraid that he was going to need a second round. “Thank you, Donny,” Mikey managed to mumble before passing out. 

Donny got off the bed and cleaned the pool of cum off of Mikey and himself before carefully tucking Mikey back into his protective pouch. He then covered Mikey back up before pulling the curtain back. Donny felt himself flush, “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable in any way, father.”

Splinter looked past Donny to see Mikey. “Did it work?”

Donny nodded, “He’s able to rest comfortably now.”

“Good.” Splinter placed a hand on Leo’s chest. 

“I’m going to sit with Raph,” Donny bowed and started for the door. 

“He was still asleep when I checked in on him,” Splinter informed him. 

“I want to be there with him when he wakes up. I don’t know how much he is going to remember,” Donny said as he left the room. He couldn’t get out of there fast enough. He didn’t go far before he was met in the hall by Bishop. “Please tell me you have good news,” Donny choked out. 

“The results are back,” Bishop stated. “The two embryos in the broken eggs were free of outside DNA. One of them was fathered by you and the other one was Michelangelo’s. The eggs are in temperature controlled incubators and are being monitored around the clock.” He sighed, “To be honest, it doesn’t look like temperature control is going to make a difference. One of the embryos was already a girl.” 

“So that means that we can end up with a girl regardless of the temperature.” Don nodded his understanding. “Any news on the… the… thing that attacked my brothers?”

“We are still running tests,” Bishop shook his head. “I will give you a print out of all the results as soon as they come in.”

“Any idea of where it came from?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay,” Donny nodded again. “I’ll be in with Raph.” With that, Donny parted ways with Bishop and went back to Raph’s room. He opened the door to the sound of Raph crying and he rushed inside. He chided himself for being gone so long. 

“It’s okay Raph,” he soothed. 

“What happened?” Raph looked around. “Where am I?”

“You’re in Bishop’s compound,” Donny placed his hand over Raph’s. “We managed to get the rest of the eggs out.”

“How?”

“C-section,” pulling up a chair, Donny sat down and readied himself for a long conversation. “Don’t you remember?”

Raph stifled a sob, “They cut into me?”

“You’ll heal,” Donny smiled down at him. “It was the only way to get the eggs out whole.”

“How many?”

“Four.”

It was a struggle for Raph to keep himself from crying. “Four total or four survivors?”

“Four survivors.”

“I’m so sorry, Donny.” Raph was still weak. “If I had told you what had happened when you found me, none of this would have happened. If I had only accepted that Splinter made you leader in Leo’s absences then I wouldn’t….”

“It’s okay, Raph.” Don leaned in and touched their foreheads together. “What’s done is done. You’re not alone in this.”

“Why can’t I move my legs?” 

“The epidural is still in.”

“Why?”

“If I took it out now, you would be in a lot of pain,” Don explained. “I’ll take it out in a few hours, once you’ve regained more of your strength.”

Pulling on Donny’s hand, Raph managed to drag him on to the bed. Careful not to get tangled up in all of the wires and tubes, Donny lied down next to Raph and rested his head on Raph’s plastron. “I had sex with Mikey,” Donny confessed. “The creature had him and he had something in him that kept him so aroused that it hurt. So I helped him.”

“That’s okay,” Raph kissed Donny’s head. “I wanted us all to be together, remember.”

“I love you,” Donny closed his eyes and listened to Raph’s heartbeat. 

“I love you,” Raph wrapped his arms tighter around Donny. They were soon both sleeping in each other’s arms. 

 

….

 

Leo’s vision slowly came back and he looked around the room, his eyes resting on the distorted image of Mikey’s body. Then his mind was filled with the images of Mikey being attacked by the monster and his cries for help. The knowledge that he failed in protecting his lover caused a surge of sorrow to fill Leo. 

“It’s alright, Leonardo,” Splinter soothed. “You are both safe now.”

“I couldn’t protect him,” Leo sobbed, taking comfort in his father’s embrace. “I failed.”

By sheer will and determination, Leo stood and managed to walk over to Mikey with Splinter’s help. He stood over Mikey and leaned in to nuzzle his young lover, “I’m so sorry.”

Mikey’s head moved to return the affectionate gesture. “Leo,” he whispered. “Lay down with me. I’m scared and I want you to hold me.”

Climbing into the bed with Splinter’s help, Leo snuggled up close to Mikey. Weakness caused their muscles to tremble in protest as they moved into position. Once they were settled, Mikey gently kissed Leo. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

It had been well over and hour since Donny had removed Raph’s epidural and was carefully removing the medical tape that held the catheter to Raph’s inner thigh. The feeling in Raph’s legs was coming back, but it was still hard to move them. Despite that, Donny wanted Raph on his feet as soon as possible. 

With the tape out of the way, Donny was able to remove the tube from Raph penis. “Take a deep breath,” he ordered, “then let it out slowly.” About halfway through his exhale, Donny pulled the catheter the rest of the way out and Raph was grateful that he hadn’t regained all of his feeling. 

Donny removed the IV needle from Raph’s wrist and then dropped the sidebar on the bed. “Time to get up.”

“My legs still feel heavy,” Raph grunted. 

“You need to start moving,” Donny insisted. “As soon as you do the faster the drugs will leave your system.”

Steeling himself against the strain, Raph willed his legs to move toward Don. With Don’s hand on his carapace, for extra support, Raph sat up and managed to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. His right leg felt dead so he led with his left and touched his foot to the cold tile. He had to lean heavily on Donny for support do to the fact that his right leg didn’t want to support his weight yet. 

“Come on,” Donny encouraged Raph to take a step. “The more you move the better it will be.”

Raph limped his way forward, relying on his brother for support. After a few steps he found his balance and was able to ease up on Donny a bit. By the time they got to the hall, Raph was walking using just the guard rails along the wall for support. 

Donny led him to a room and opened the door to let him inside. Splinter, Mikey and Leo were already in the room looking at the eggs in their incubators. Splinter sat in the chair furthest to the left and Leo sat in the chair to Splinter’s right. Mikey was standing next to one of the incubators watching the egg inside. Monitors were attached to the eggs and the sounds of their tiny hearts could be heard. 

Mikey looked up and pointed to the one that had his attention. “This one has two heart beats.” He looked back down at the egg. “I wonder who the father is.”

Raph walked over to sit in an empty chair to the right of Leo and Don sat in the chair to the right of Raph. Swallowing hard, Raph eyes stayed focused on the eggs. “I’m sorry. I’ve screwed up.”

Without a word, Leo reached his hand over and grabbed Raph’s to give it a gentle squeeze. They sat in silence, holding hands while they looked at the eggs. 

“What are we gonna do?” Raph finally broke the silence. 

“Love them,” Leo answered without looking over. “They’re our children and we will do what we need to.”

“This is my fault,” Raph cried. He hated that he was so emotional. Donny had told him that his hormones were unbalanced and that in time they would level back out, but for now he would have to deal with the mood swings. 

“Yeah it is,” Leo answered flatly before looking at Raph. “But there is good that came out of all of this. We have something that we thought we never would. Children, our children are in those eggs.”

“I don’t know,” Raph’s guilt bubbled to the surface. “I drank while they formed inside me. What if they’re all messed up?”

“What’s done is done,” Leo soothed. “We will deal with it, together. Don’t let it eat at you, they could be perfectly fine.”

Mikey left the egg that had kept his attention for longer than most things could and walked over to kneel down in front of Raph. “I wasn’t very nice to you. I was angry.” His blue eyes locked on to Raph’s. “I’m sorry.”

Raph leaned forward and nuzzled Mikey. “It’s okay.” Tears streamed down his cheeks. “I was cruel to you. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Pulling back, he looked Mikey in the eyes and Raph didn’t care that Splinter could hear him. “I want you to know that it wasn’t just sex for me, I do love you. I only said what I said because none of you seemed to want an open relationship and you and Leo said that you wanted to be together. I was ready to fight for us but when I realized that I was alone, I backed down. Our time together was special to me.” He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Mikey’s lips. “I miss your giggle. The one you do right after you churr.”

“What about Donny?” Mikey asked, pressing his forehead to Raph’s. 

“I love him too,” Raph confessed. “I know it’s wrong and that none of you feel the same, but to me it felt right. I wanted all of you. I still do.”

“I still love you.” Mikey moved in for another gentle kiss. “That’s why I stayed angry for so long, I was trying to stop loving you.” He laid his head down in Raph’s lap. “I’m happy with Leo and I love him so much but I miss you sometimes.”

“I thought of each of you while I was alone in South America,” Leo blurted out. “But I never considered an open relationship. I just…. I don’t know. They were just fantasies at the time and didn’t think it would ever happen.”

“Are you considering it now?” Splinter asked, looking at his sons. 

“They would never act against your wishes, Father,” Raph answered before the others could and he couldn’t hide the anger in his voice. “I just wanted them to know the truth. I don’t expect anything more. I love Donny and as long as Leo and Mikey are happy together, then I’m good.”

“But, it is still something you would want,” Splinter asked, “an open sexual relationship without any real commitment, just sex?”

“You don’t understand at all,” Raph snapped then caught himself. “Sorry Father. I… I didn’t mean to…. But, why is it one or the other for you? Why can’t it be both? And, just so you know, I’ve felt this way for a long time. It’s not because of what was done to me. The only thing that it did was push me into acting on it. But it don’t matter ‘cause they don’t feel the same, so it ain’t gonna happen. I just wanted Mikey and Leo to know that I wasn’t using them.”

“I was a little weirded out when you first came to me, but I wouldn’t have minded an open relationship,” Mikey smiled up at Raph. “If you were honest with me, I would have been okay with it. I was angry at the lie, Raph.”

“I agree with Mikey,” Donny admitted. “If you had talked to us, back when it all started, then it would have worked out a little different. There was a time I had a crush on Mikey and Leo too, it was just a little stronger with you.”

Leo reached over and placed his hand over Splinter’s. “Would it really be so bad father? We do love each other and we all want it.” Splinter looked at Leo, but said nothing so Leo continued. “We’ve always been a team and we share everything. We need each other in different ways but at the same time, equally. I knew when I was in South America that you would insist on me having to choose just one so I thought about it and it was hard. When I came home, I didn’t have time to think about it; then Raph came into my room. 

“I didn’t like that I lost control and that Raph was calling all the shots but the idea of an open relationship was… something I wanted. I knew that you would not approve so I did back down even though I could see that it hurt Raph.” Leo looked at the ground. “I just couldn’t stand the thought of you being disappointed in me. And, part of me feared being sent away again.” He turned to look at Splinter. “May we have your blessing, to be together? I won’t do it without your blessing.” 

Hearing his conservative brother speak up for them had Raph tightening his grip on Leo’s hand while tears fell from his eyes. Donny held tight to Raph’s other hand and leaned over to wipe the tears away. Raph couldn’t look over at Splinter, but he could hear the internal struggle of his father in the way he was breathing. A deep intake of breath followed by a slow exhale as Splinter readied himself to speak, but changed his mind. 

Mikey kept his head in Raph’s lap and he smiled up at Donny. The longer their father was silent the better it was for them; it meant that he was seriously considering it and not just dismissing it off hand. 

After a few minutes Splinter sighed. “If it is what you all truly want then I will not stop you and I will not disparage your decision in anyway. I just ask that you be discrete about it and don’t let it interfere with your training. ”

“Thank you, Father,” Raph managed to choke out before his throat closed again. 

“How long before Raph stops being a big baby,” Mikey teased. “I mean, it’s not permanent right?”

Raph playfully shoved at Mikey and Donny laughed. “His hormones should balance back out in a few days,” Donny reassured Mikey. 

Mikey lifted his head from Raph’s lap, “Hey Donny?”

“Yeah, Mikey?”

“Did we have sex yesterday?”

Donny blushed, “You begged me to.”

“I kinda remember,” Mikey grinned up at Don. “I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t a really great dream before I told Leo about it.” He then turned to look at Leo. “That monster filled me with something that gave me such a hard on that it hurt and you were out cold so Donny was nice enough to… help me get rid of it.”

“Uh,” Leo flushed and glanced awkwardly at Splinter before turning to look down at Mikey. “What part of being discrete did you not understand?”

Mikey blew a raspberry then looked at Raph and Don. “He is no fun outside of the bedroom, by the way. You should feel special that he’s still holding your hand, Raph.” With that Mikey stood back up and walked over to look at the eggs again. “We’re gonna be the best parents ever.”

“You ready to be called ‘Jiji’, Sensei?” Raph smirked as he playfully teased his father. He looked over and saw a slight smile spread across Splinter’s face. 

“I am actually looking forward to it. And I am ready to guide you as you raise your children.” Splinter turned to look at Raph, his smile fading. “I am not mad at you, nor am I disappointed in you. You were frightened and scared; I understand why you did not wish to tell us about what had happened to you. It was a difficult part in your life and I’m sorry if it was the fear of my judgment that kept you silent.”

“My biggest fear has always been you rejecting me,” Raph admitted through his tears. 

“I know you are not capable of doing anything that would have me turn my back on you.”

Raph couldn’t say anything more because he knew if he did it would just come out a garbled mess of words and sobs. He hated being so hormonal. 

 

…..

 

According to the readouts that he had received from Bishop, the creature that attacked Donatello’s brothers was alien in origin. As far as they could tell, it had similar DNA markers as the Triceratons so it most likely came attached to or inside of one of the Triceraton’s ships.

This got Donny wondering what roll the creature played on the Triceraton home worlds. He never saw a female when they were held prisoner. Was the creature something that aided in the breeding process of the Triceratons or some other creature on their planet?

The extensive research showed that the creature was able to take the DNA in Raph’s sperm and create a fully functioning female reproductive system. It took the creature an entire month to finish the work, sustaining Raph’s life with nutrients from its own resources and regenerating damaged areas. As a result, Raph was turned into a hermaphrodite, but his hips were not wide enough for the eggs to pass through. 

Something else Donny found interesting in the report was that Raph was actually able to store his brother’s sperm inside of himself; a trait shared by normal female turtles. So even if they refrained from sex, if Raph still had his ovaries he would have laid more eggs after his next mating cycle. 

The Turtles and Splinter had decided to stay close to the eggs and had moved, temporarily, into the compound. As the months passed, Casey and April visited the Turtles often. Casey would tease Raph about being a mother, earning himself a solid punch each time. “They ain’t gonna call me mom,” Raph would grumble in response.

They had decided to be open with their friends about their relationship and they took it better than they expected them to. April even admitted to believing that they were already in an open relationship with each other. Given the circumstances of their life, it was the more likely outcome to her. 

The four Turtles shared a room in the compound and they slept together on a large tatami. Donny had been with both Leo and Mikey, but Raph kept himself aloft from his brothers. At first it was because he was hurting from the cesarean section, but as time passed it was worry that kept him away.

He spent most of his days in the room with the eggs just listening to their heartbeats. 

Donny sought out Raph and found him where he expected him to be, listening to the heartbeat of one of the eggs. The steady beating was occasionally disrupted by the sifting of the baby. Raph moved from egg to egg, checking each individually. 

When he got to the fourth one, Raph hesitated before turning on the monitor. The heart beat was weak and there was little movement inside. It was smaller than the other three and sonograms had showed that it wasn’t developing as well as the others. 

“Come on,” Raph placed his hand on the small egg and bent over so that his face was next to it. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

Donny walked up to him, “Come with me,” he pleaded as he nuzzled Raph. “I want to feel your touch. They’ll hatch in just a few days and once they do we won’t have any time together.”

“You have Leo and Mikey,” Raph didn’t look up from the egg. 

“But, I’ve missed you.” He wrapped his arms around Raph. “We’ve been wanting some time with you. It’s because of you that we are all together so you should at least get to enjoy it a little before our sex life comes to a shrieking halt.” Raph kept his eyes on the little egg so Donny turned Raph’s head and pressed their foreheads together. “And you need the distraction.” 

“Okay,” Raph nodded and reached up to turn the sound off on the monitor. Donny guided Raph to their room where Leo and Mikey were waiting for them, sitting together on the large tatami. 

Donny closed the door, locking it behind him and Raph took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “You guys wanna… uh… take turns on me again?”

“Donny said that you still had your… uh… you know.” Mikey bit his bottom lip and ran it through his teeth. “We were just wondering if it still worked.”

“I don’t know,” Raph sat on the bed. “I haven’t messed with it.”

“How are you feeling?” Leo asked, guiding Raph to his back while Donny sat with them on the tatami. 

“Bishop says that my blood work has come back normal,” Raph answered, parting his legs as Mikey’s hand slipped down between them. “I feel okay.” He moaned as Mikey parted his lower slit with his thumb and finger, and used the middle one to stimulate Raph’s clitoris.

“That feel good?” Mikey looked down at Raph. When Raph nodded, Mikey moved between Raph’s legs and after lying on his plastron, planted his beak against Raph’s slit and attacked it with his lips and tongue. 

Raph bucked his hips, throwing his head back and clinging to the sheets as a wave of pleasure shot through him. Leo leaned forward and started kissing Raph’s exposed neck, tracing his tongue over the pulse point and across Raph’s collarbone. 

“I could get use to this,” Raph panted. 

“We plan on taking full advantage of that wonderful addition to your body, Raph.” Donny moved around to sit next to Raph’s head. As Leo worked his way down Raph’s body, Raph lifted up to run his tongue up Don’s parting slit. When Leo reached Raph’s upper slit, hiding his penis, Raph hissed and pulled away. 

“That… that was not good,” he heaved as his head swam. “Don’t do that.”

“What happened?” Leo sat up to look down at Raph and Mikey stopped licking to make sure everything was okay.

“I… I don’t think I can handle both being stimulated at the same time,” Raph rolled back to his carapace. “Just… one or the other, okay.”

“Okay,” Leo smiled and nodded to Mikey for him to continue then moved to sit on the other side of Raph’s head. Mikey started to finger Raph’s wet hole while he practically French kissed his clit, his lips gently sucking while his tongue pressed against it. 

After Raph encouraged Donny to drop down, he turned his head to work on Leo while he pumped Don to a full erection. He soon had both their cocks in hand, sucking on their tips as they kissed over him. 

Mikey continued to lick at Raph’s clit while it seemed to harden and pull away from him. Raph gasped and the retracting clit suddenly started to throb under Mikey’s tongue while the vaginal walls pulsated around his finger. He worked Raph through his orgasm, lapping up the juices that flowed from him. 

“I guess it does still work,” Mikey smiled, crawling up Raph and lying down on top of him. He moved up to kiss Raph, in a sloppy mix of tongs, lips and dicks. 

Mikey removed his finger, replacing it with his cock and then thrust into Raph. Pushing through the tight muscles caused Raph hiss in pain. “Not so rough,” Raph gasped. “It hasn’t been used in a while so it’s tightened back up. Go slow.”

“Sorry,” Mikey pulled out a little then continued to work his way in to Raph with short gentle thrusts until he was fully imbedded. “Feels so good,” he breathed before his throat closed in a churr. 

Raph and Mikey continued to kiss around Leo and Don’s cocks while Mikey thrust into Raph. Donny moved his hand down and started to play with Mikey’s tail, occasionally dipping his finger down into Mikey’s ass. 

Turning his head to take as much of Donny’s cock into his mouth as he could, Mikey let out a churr. Donny gasped out a churr of his own as the vibrations of Mikey’s stimulated him. Without a word, Leo expressed his desire for Mikey to do the same to him by placing his hand on Mikey’s head and pushing his dick forward. Mikey complied and deep throated Leo, letting out a churr and earning an answering churr from Leo. 

A full body shudder took hold of Raph as he climaxed and Mikey was soon to follow; their bodies pulsating against each other as Mikey staggered out his final thrusts. Mikey pressed in for one more, deep kiss before moving off to make room for Leo but Leo moved to lie down next to Raph. “I want to watch you ride me,” Leo said as he pulled on Raph. 

Raph got up and straddled Leo’s hips, facing his legs and lifting his tail high so Leo could get a good view. Leaning forward, Raph lowered himself down onto Leo’s weeping erection. “That’s nice,” Leo grabbed Raph’s ass and squeezed the tight muscles. 

The new position managed to stimulate Raph in a different way and he liked having more control; especially over Leo. 

He rode Leo hard, eliciting churr after churr from the eldest brother. Donny moved between Leo and Raph’s legs, coxing Raph to lean back and stop moving so that he could lick Raph’s clit while Leo bucked his hips. “I was enjoying the view, Donny,” Leo grunted. 

Donny smiled while he licked along Leo’s thrusting shaft and Raph’s throbbing clit, “Too bad.”

“You can have this view,” Mikey straddled Leo’s shoulders and let his penis dangle in Leo’s face. Taking the tip into his mouth, Leo sucked Mikey’s member back to life. Raph leaned back against Mikey as another orgasm struck. “Must be nice,” Mikey leaned back to nuzzled Raph, “to be able to have back to back orgasms like that.”

“It sure is,” Raph grunted. “And they last longer too.” 

“Lean forward again, Raph,” Donny instructed.

“Okay,” Raph did as he was told and Donny moved out from between their legs and started to play with Raph’s ass. Raph looked over his shoulder at him, “What are you doing?”

“Getting you ready here.” Donny pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscles. “Does it bother you when I do this?”

“No,” Raph gasped. 

“Good,” Donny quickly prepped Raph then had him lift up and sit back down on Leo, taking the eldest into his puckered entrance. Leo moaned as his cock was enveloped by the tight warmth of Raph’s ass. Don then moved in between Leo and Raph’s legs and pushed up inside of Raph’s vagina. 

Donny could go deeper than the others and despite the position he was able to go deep. He may have the smallest frame out of the four brothers, but he had the largest dick.

“I want to use my dick at some point,” Raph panted. “So I figured that I would do Leo.”

Leo looked past Mikey and up at Raph, “You have a dick? I’ve never seen it.”

“I gonna pound your ass with it,” Raph looked over his shoulder at Leo. 

The feeling of both of his brothers inside of him made Raph’s head spin. He reached out and managed to find Donny’s hand; he needed it to keep from falling. His body started to feel heavy and his heart was pounding in his chest. 

One of Leo’s hands was holding Raph’s hip, his fingers digging into Raph’s flesh as he thrust. Raph could feel his brothers sliding against each other, each swelling and hardening further as they neared completion. It felt so good that juices dripped from Raph making a slick sound as Donny moved. 

Donny rolled his head back and churred at the feel of Raph’s wet heat. Raph throbbed around him causing Don’s cock to pulse in response. Don’s stomach muscles clenched involuntarily and he staggered his movements. His erection hardened and then released inside Raph, causing his body shake. 

“Oh, God!” Raph held on to Donny as his own orgasm caused his whole body to tense up. “Harder.”

Don and Leo pounded into Raph causing him to gasp in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm and his vision tunneled. Leo churred around Mikey’s dick down his throat as he moved through his completion. When it passed Raph fell to the tatami, his body throbbing in the aftershock. He willed himself to move, turning his head to look at Leo, “Your turn.”

Mikey finished in Leo’s mouth then got up off of Leo and grabbed Donny to lead him to another part of the tatami. They fell to the mattress in a bundle of entangled limbs, kissing and rubbing their bodies against each other. 

Raph moved up to sit at Leo’s head and started to finger Leo’s ass. Leo turned his head to lick along Raph’s slit, but Raph pulled back. “Not yet.”

“Okay.” Leo leaned back and simply enjoyed Raph’s finger inside of him. His erection slowly came back to life. “You sure you don’t want me to take you again?” he teased. 

“I’m sure,” Raph added his other finger. “Besides, your dick was just in my ass. You’re not getting in my vag again tonight.” His brothers’ churrs had Raph looking over his shoulder to see Mikey and Don sucking each other’s cocks; the vibrations of their churrs setting the other one off in a cycle. Turing back to Leo, Raph nodded, “I think I’m good for you to start.”

Leo turned his head and pressed his mouth against Raph’s slit. The transition from his female to male sex organs was harder than he thought it would be. His head spun and his body went numb for a moment. 

Leo stopped and looked up at Raph, “Are you okay?”

Raph realized that he had stopped moving but he managed to nod his head, “Yeah. Just keep going.”

For a moment Raph feared that his penis was no longer functional; it had been over three months since he had used it for anything other than peeing. But eventually his slit parted and he dropped down into Leo’s mouth and he heaved a sigh of relief. He ignored the slight chuckle that sounded from Leo as he worked Raph up to a full erection. 

“Okay,” Raph husked. “I’m ready.”

Leo made sure to leave plenty of moisture on Raph’s cock so that when Raph pushed inside, it went in easier. It wasn’t often that Leo submitted so his ass was tight, eliciting a deep churr from Raph. “It’s been too long,” Raph moaned.

“So that’s what you sound like when you churr,” Leo smiled up at him. 

Raph blushed, “I don’t know why it doesn’t happen when my girl parts are stimulated.”

“It could be because female turtles don’t churr,” Leo offered. 

“Whatever,” Raph buried his beak in the crook of Leo’s neck and started to thrust. A hand on his shoulder had Raph turning his head to see that Mikey had moved next to them and Donny was behind Mikey, thrusting into him. The sight of them sent pulses of pleasure to his groin. “This is nice,” Raph breathed, leaning over to kiss Mikey, “the four of us together like this.” He looked down and saw that Leo’s hand had come up to pump Mikey’s cock. 

“It is,” Leo agreed. “We should have done it sooner.”

Raph stopped thrusting and lifted his head to look into Leo’s eyes, “You were gone.”

“I was struggling with my feelings for you guys,” Leo admitted. “I honestly never imagined that Splinter would let us be together like this. I was struggling with who to choose.”

“I’m glad we don’t have to choose,” Raph continued to move. 

“Me too,” Leo managed to say around a churr. 

Raph pressed in for a kiss, their tongues darting around each other while Raph increased his pacing. Leo’s penis was trapped between them; the pressure of their plastrons pressed together stimulating him as his pre-cum provided the needed lubrication. 

Leo’s body clenched, staggering Raph for a moment, then throbbed and twitched as his orgasm hit. Raph tried to last through it but failed; he was just too tired and it had been too long since he had had sex. He grunted out his finish with a few solid thrusts into Leo then collapsed to the mattress next to him. 

By that time Mikey and Don where done. They cuddled together with Mikey and Leo in the middle and Raph and Don on either side. “Everything’s going to be okay,” Leo whispered into Raph ear. “We’re all together now and you’re all better; with a little added bonus.”

Raph chuckled, “Yeah. I just hope this all works out for the best.”

“Get some sleep, Raph,” Leo yawned. “We have about another week before the eggs hatch, and then there will be no sleep for any of us.”

“If my kid’s anything like me,” Mikey mumbled, “he’ll love to sleep.”

A few chuckles was all Mikey received from his tired brothers before they were all asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Yinller for letting me use your babies. 
> 
> Little Yoshi and David are mine.

The eggs moved around in their incubators as the babies inside fought to be free. One of the eggs broke open to reveal a small beak and the baby took its first breaths as it rested. The second one to break free also took a break as soon at its beak was out. The third one to open was the one containing the twins; their beaks were pressed together near the same opening. 

The fourth egg settled and the rapid heartbeat began to slow. Raph rushed over to it and despite the protests of the doctors, started to gently push on the shell. “I’m not gonna let it die.”

He gently thumped the shell, creating a small crack then he started tearing the egg apart. Raph opened it enough for the baby inside to get some air. It immediately started to cry against the cold and sting of the air. 

“Be careful of the yolk sack,” Donny warned as Raph peeled the shell away. “You don’t want to damage it.”

Once the baby was free of its shell, Raph carefully lifted it and the emerald green baby looked so small in his large hands. He shifted the baby in his grip so he could get a better look at it and his breath caught in his throat. White clouds filled the baby’s eyes. Guilt filled Raph and a sob broke free. “There’s something wrong with him.”

A doctor rushed over and took the child from Raph. “Let me look him over.”

Raph didn’t have time to fret over the one that was taken from him because the others were beginning to redouble their efforts to be free. The twins were next and as soon as Raph saw that they were joined at the side he fell to his knees. “I’ve damaged them all.” 

Another doctor came over and collected them before rushing them to an exam table. Donny knelt down next to Raph. “They are crying, so that means that they are healthy. Try to stay positive.”

“This one looks normal,” Mikey stated. “Well… as normal as the offspring of a mutant turtle can be.”

Raph stood back up and looked down at the beautiful baby and he knew that it was Donny’s. Its honey colored eyes and olive skin matched perfectly to its father’s. The final baby was obviously Leo’s, with its leaf-green skin but its eyes looked more like Raph’s. 

The children were all taken away by different doctors to be examined and cleaned up. Raph just sat on the floor and waited while his children were tended to. It wasn’t long before one of the doctors came back into the room carrying a bundle in her arms. 

Raph stood and walked up to the doctor, who smiled at him. “This one is a girl,” she stated placing the bundle in Raph’s arms. “She is Leonardo’s child.”

Leo shifted in his seat. “Can I hold her?”

Raph smiled at him. “Yeah.” He walked over and placed their daughter in Leo’s arms. “She’s beautiful, Leo.”

“Yes she is,” Leo agreed, looking down at the bundle in his arms.

It wasn’t long before another doctor entered the room and placed another baby in Raph’s arms. “He is Donatello’s son,” he stated then turned and started to walk for the door. 

“How are the others,” Raph called out, stopping the doctor. 

“They’re being looked at,” the doctor answered before leaving the room. 

Worry filled Raph but he knew there was nothing that he could do so he focused on the one he had in his hands. “You look like your daddy,” Raph smiled down at the bundle in his arms. A sob from Mikey had Raph turning to look at him. “Why are you crying?”

Mikey wiped a hand across his eyes, “That means that, if I’m the dad of any of them, then my kid’s one of the messed up ones.”

Before Raph could say anything the door opened and another doctor walked in. Seeing that Raph’s arms were full, he placed the bundle in Donny’s arms. “This one is a boy,” he stated. “He is Leonardo’s. I’m sorry to say that he is blind and the hearing test showed that his hearing is also flawed. More tests will be needed to determine whether or not the hearing can be corrected. He’s small and for some reason not fully developed, making him very weak but there is no need to keep him incubated.”

“Thank you,” Raph nodded and the doctor walked away. 

“That’s two for Leo and one for Donny,” Mikey mumbled. “And the twins are all that’s left.”

They sat and waited, passing the children around so that they each got the chance to hold them. Splinter cooed over his new grandchildren and was currently looking down at the girl. “Have you thought about names?” 

Leo looked up and smiled. “I had always wanted to name my son Yoshi.” He looked down at his son sleeping peacefully in his hands. “Never thought I would have one, but it was something I thought about.”

“That is a fine name for him, Leonardo,” Splinter smiled. “My master would have been honored to share his name with your son.”

“I wanna name my son David,” Donny chimed in then chuckled. “I had put a lot of thought into it and thought that we should name one after a work of art since we are named after artists. So I thought of the statue of David.” 

“Didn’t Michelangelo carve the statue of David?” Mikey asked.

Donny smiled. “The more famous one, yes. But, Donatello also created a statue out of bronze with the name David. It’s in Florence.”

“Can we name the girl Meiko,” Splinter asked. “It was the name Yoshi and Shin had talked about naming their daughter, if they ever had one.”

“It’s a beautiful name,” Leo agreed.

“Then that settles that,” Splinter looked at his granddaughter. “Your name is Meiko.”

“That just leaves the twins,” Raph thought out loud. Raph was beginning to worry as time ticked by and they hadn’t seen or heard anything. After about an hour the door opened and Leatherhead walked in carrying the twins. The one on the left had a tube inserted into his tiny nose hole. 

Raph’s arms were free so he rushed over to look at them. “Are they okay?”

Leatherhead nodded. “The left one has some problems but he will be okay, so long at the right one doesn’t mind eating for the two of them for a while.” He chuckled lightly before continuing. “They can be separated, but they are too weak to do it now. Once the left one is stronger and his problems are corrected, then we can separate them if they want.”

“Who’s the father?” Donny asked. 

“Mikey,” Leatherhead answered. 

Mikey stood and walked over to look at them. “So they’re mine?”

“I want to show you something,” Leatherhead smiled, seeing the sadness in Mikey’s eyes. He adjusted his grip on the twins and rested them against his broad chest. Carefully, he pulled down the blanket to show the conjoined twins’ shell. 

“Aw,” Mikey cooed. “Their carapace looks like a heart. That is so cute.” He reached up and Leatherhead helped him get a good hold on the twins. “Of course they’re mine. How else would they be so adorable?” 

Raph laughed, “What are you gonna name them?”

Mikey thought for a second. “The left one Nathan and the right one Ethan.”

“Those are nice names,” Raph caressed Nathan’s cheek. “What made you come up with them? I was half expecting you to name them Peter and Bruce, or something along those lines.”

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph. “No. It’s because both end in an ‘an’ and you can take the ‘n’ at the end of Ethan and mush it together with the ‘n’ and the beginning of Nathan and have their names conjoined too.”

“You came up with all of that just now?” Donny looked at Mikey in disbelief.

“Yep,” Mikey flashed him a toothy grin. 

“You’ll be a great dad, Mikey,” Raph chuckled.

A mischievous smiled spread across Mikey’s beak, “And you’ll be a great mom.”

Raph glared down at Mikey, “Don’t you dare have them call me mom.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Mikey blinked innocently up at Raph.

 

**

 

“Mommy!” 

Raph grumbled as he got out of bed, carefully rolling Yoshi off of his plastron and onto the mattress, next to Donny. He had to climb over Leo and Mikey before he was free to leave the room. He knew the sound of Nathan’s cry and why he was crying. The doctors had determined that the seven year old was strong enough to survive the surgery and he was scheduled for it later in the morning. Raph entered the nursery to see Ethan soothing his brother as Nathan cried. 

They both looked up as Raph made his way to the bed while David and Meiko sat on their beds and watched. Sitting on the bed, Raph wiped the tears from Nathan’s eyes. “Why are you crying?”

“I had a bad dream,” Nathan sobbed. 

“Come on,” Raph patted his lap and the twins managed to climb their way onto it. They sat with their legs on the outside of Raph’s hips and their hands resting up on Raph’s shoulders with their heads turned facing each other, resting on his plastron. 

He rubbed their carapace, “Tell me about it.”

“I dreamed that Ethan woke up and I wasn’t there, because they cut me from him,” Nathan said in a small voice.

“They’re not gonna cut you from him,” Raph soothed. 

“They will if I die,” Nathan argued. 

Raph sighed and kissed the top of Nathan’s head. “You’re not gonna die. And once this surgery is done you will be able to eat and you shouldn’t get sick as often, then we can take this tube out of your nose.”

“Will I be able to eat cookies?” Nathan asked and Raph could feel his little tail wagging against his leg while the others giggled.

“Not right away,” Donny answered, walking into the room with Yoshi in his arms. “You will have to start small and work your way up to it.”

“Small like a piece of candy?” Nathan asked. 

“Small, as in easy foods,” Donny corrected. “We’ll have to get your system used to eating.”

“Okay,” Nathan sighed. 

“Let’s get up,” Raph picked them up off his lap and placed them on the floor. “It’s almost time for your morning practice.”

“I have surgery later today,” Nathan moaned. “Can’t I get out of practice?”

“No,” Raph stifled a laugh. “You will have a break from practice while you recover.”

“Fine,” Nathan rolled his violet eyes. 

Meiko and David jumped out of their beds and raced each other down to the dojo. Even though David looked like Donny and had his father’s inelegance, he got Raph’s temperament and was as competitive with Meiko as Raph had been with Leo. They tried to best each other in everything, which made it easy to get them to get things done. All Raph had to do was tell Meiko that David was going to beat her at something and she would work harder and the same went for David.

Ethan and Nathan followed after them, carefully making their way down the stairs and Donny walked up to Raph. “He woke up almost right away,” he handed Yoshi to Raph. “He’s just lost without you.”

Raph nuzzled Yoshi, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Yoshi yawned. His hearing was able to be corrected by a Cochlear hearing aid that had to be modified do to his lack of an earlobe. His health was in question for the first few months of his life and Raph spent them sleeping in a recliner with Yoshi sleeping on his chest. But, despite being blind and extremely clingy, Yoshi was proving to be a skilled little ninja.

He hardly ever wanted to be put down and Raph indulged him at every opportunity. However, his lack of sight did not slow Yoshi down. He ran through the lair, knowing the layout by memory and with Splinter’s help, Yoshi moved though his katas every morning. He had the determination and patience of his father and never once used his handicap as an excuse. 

Nathan and Ethan also excelled in their specialized ninja training. They moved and flowed together and were actually able to beat their siblings a few times. 

Raph watched while his children went through their morning katas. No matter how much he was reassured by the doctors, he could not help but worry about Nathan. 

“Our baby will be fine,” Mikey said walking up behind him. It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as much he was Raph. “He’s strong.”

“He is,” Raph agreed and leaned in for a modest kiss.

After training, Raph and Mikey took Ethan and Nathan to their appointment. Leo and Splinter stayed in the lair with the kids and Donny readied the operation room. He would not be allowed to perform the surgery, but he was permitted to attend. 

Raph and Mikey waited together, holding hands and giving each other comfort. The hours ticked by and the two turtles were a bundle of nerves. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught Raph’s attention. He stood and followed after it, not believing what he had seen and Mikey followed after him. Rounding a corner they saw two emerald green legs disappear down another hall and gave chase. 

They soon came to a dead end and had their prey cornered. “What the…,” Raph’s froze in disbelief. A small turtle stood cowering at the end of the hall. She looked to be no older than four. Raph kneeled on the ground, “Who are you?”

“Her name is Maloney.”

Raph stood and turned to see Bishop standing behind him. “Where did she come from?”

“Don’t worry, she’s not yours,” Bishop said, removing his glasses. “But I got the final bits of information I needed from the stem cells collected from your ovaries. From them I was able to create a stable mutagen.”

“So you mutated a turtle?” Mikey raised an eye ridge.

“I’ve mutated more than just one turtle,” Bishop replied flatly.

“Why?” Raph breathed. “To what end?”

“I now have the beginnings of my mutant army of super soldiers,” Bishop answered. “Ones that I will raise from the beginning and will be completely loyal to me. I will admit that not all of them are as perfect as this one, but they are still useful.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you,” Raph growled. 

Bishop laughed, “Your children would have died without me.”

Raph turned to look at the child, “So she’s a mutated turtle and not something you created using my eggs.”

“Genetically she is not yours,” Bishop confirmed. “Look at it this way. When your children grow up, they will have others like them around. Maybe even fall in love.”

“You want them to breed,” Mikey stated. “Why?”

“For the better soldier of course,” Bishop replied. “The four of you are amazing creatures.”

“Did you put that thing down in the sewers?” Raph accused Bishop.

“Now why would I do something like that?” Bishop asked, walking past them to pick up the child. “And where would I have gotten such a thing in the first place? Really, Raphael, you are letting your imagination get the better of you. It’s more likely that the Purple Dragons put it down there.”

“You…,” Raph clenched his jaw. “Do you know what you put me through?”

“I did nothing to you Raphael,” Bishop insisted. “Your sons should be coming out of surgery soon. Don’t you want to be there when they wake up?” He passed them again as he carried the girl down the hall, her blue eyes watching them as they passed. 

Not wanting to miss Nathan waking up, they rushed down the hall to where they were conducting the operation. They got there in time to see the bed as it was wheeled down the hall to the room that the twins will be staying in for their recovery.

Donny rushed over to them, “It all went smoothly.”

“Good,” Raph felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “Can we see them?”

“This way,” Donny nodded and led them down the hall. 

Raph expected to see heavy wrappings, but was surprised to see only a few small bandages. Donny explained that the surgery was done with only a few small incisions and that the recovery time would only be a few days. 

Mikey and Raph sat on either side of the bed and waited for the twins to wake. When the twins opened their eyes a smile spread across Nathan’s face, “I’m still here.”

“Yeah you are,” Raph kissed his head. 

Mikey caressed Nathan’s cheek, “There was never any reason to doubt that you would be.”

Ethan turned to look at his brother, “I’m glad we’re still together. I never want to be apart ‘cause I always wanna be able to keep you strong.”

The twins had Mikey’s smile and Nathan flashed his brother that toothy grin, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ethan smiled right back. 

They brought the twins home the next day. Nathan wanted to be held by Raph and Ethan wanted to be held by Mikey. So Raph and Mikey sat next to each other on the sofa with the kids in their laps. Mikey leaned over and placed his head on Raph’s shoulder. 

Ethan and Nathan smiled at each other, happy to see their parents together. 

Yoshi, not wanting to be left out, crawled up and sat on Raph’s other leg. He pushed Nathan, trying to take over Raph whole lap but Leo was there to put a stop to it. “Nathan just got back from the doctors,” he chided. “Let him snuggle for a bit.”

Yoshi cried a little, reaching out to Raph as Leo lifted him but quickly relented and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. 

“I never get to snuggle with mom,” Meiko pouted a little. “You don’t hear me crying.”

“I don’t cry either,” David added not wanting to be bested by his sister. “I never cry.”

Meiko snorted, “You cry all the time.”

“I do not,” David whined. 

“That’s enough,” Donny stepped in. “It’s bed time.”

The kids moaned and headed up to their room. After a while, Mikey relieved Raph of Nathan and managed to carry the sleeping twins up the stairs to their bed. Sensing that his brothers were gone, Yoshi whined and reached out for Raph.

“You really need to break him of that,” Leo stated, handing Yoshi over to Raph. “He is too old to still be co-sleeping.” 

Raph looked Leo in the eyes, “No. He’ll sleep in his own bed when he’s ready. I’m not letting him cry again. He got a fever last time.”

“He was eight months old last time,” Leo argued. “He needs to sleep in his own bed.”

“You can sleep in your own bed,” Raph shot back and headed upstairs. “I’m not making him do something he isn’t ready for.”

“You’re not doing him any favors,” Leo yelled after Raph. 

“It’s his guilt,” Donny sighed, walking up to Leo. “He will always blame himself for Yoshi’s handicaps.”

“He needs to get over it,” Leo grumbled. 

Donny slipped his arms around Leo’s waist from behind and rested his chin on Leo’s shoulder, “You wanna go into my lab?”

Leaning back into Donny, Leo placed his arms over Don’s, “I would love to.”

They made their way to Donny’s lab and Leo locked the door. As soon as their privacy was secured, Leo pulled Donny in for a heated kiss. Without a word, they communicated their desires as they made their way to the bed. 

Leo lied back on his carapace and Donny got on the bed next to him. Once Splinter gave them his blessing on opening their relationship, Leo and Don started to explore their relationship. They found a kind of peace in each other and were equal partners. 

Donny’s fingers drifted down Leo’s plastron, ghosted over his slit, teased his entrance then started to play with his tail. Leo’s body trembled in anticipation and his hole pulsed with needed when Don’s fingers teased it. 

It didn’t take long for Donny’s actions to stimulated Leo enough to drop down. His erection quickly filled out and was dripping with desire. Don’s fingers came up and collected some of Leo’s pre-cum before returning to his puckered entrance. He eased his finger inside Leo, working his way up to the knuckle. 

Leo stayed relaxed as he was penetrated then churred when Donny pressed his finger down on Leo’s prostate. Don ran his finger in circles over the cluster of nerves causing Leo to squirm. “God, Donny,” Leo’s gasped. “Right there, keep pressing right there.”

Pre-cum flowed from Leo’s throbbing cock to pool on his plastron. Donny removed his finger from Leo’s pulsating hole to collect some of the pre-cum from Leo’s stomach. Don’s cock was already out and filled with need. He coated his cock in the juice he collected from Leo then moved to sit between Leo’s legs. 

Need had Donny pushing in fast and hard, but Leo was ready for him and adjusted quickly. Leo hummed in delight, spreading his legs wider and lifting his hips. A few quick thrusts was all it took to send Leo over the top and he clenched down as the powerful orgasm hit. 

Watching Leo’s face contort in pleasure and the sudden clenching of his rectum, around Don’s cock, had Donny finishing. His churr and orgasm matched Leo’s in volume and power. With a few more quick thrusts, Donny filled Leo.

A smile spread across Leo’s lips, “You… did that without touching… my dick….” His throat was raw form the churrs and he was out of breath, leaving his voice raspy. 

“I’m good,” Donny purred. “I get Raph to orgasm at least six times before I’m done with him. It’s all in the prep work.”

“You’re just good with your hands,” Leo teased. 

Donny pulled out and rested next to Leo, “I love you.”

Leo turned to face his brother and rubbed Don’s arms, “I love you too.”

“Was I wrong for trusting Bishop,” Donny asked out of nowhere. 

“No,” Leo soothed. “Our kids are here because of his help. Yeah he created his own mutants but even knowing the result, I would still form a partnership with him.” Leo sighed, “And here I was hoping that our lives would finally start to settle down.”

“He wants us to train them,” Donny stated. 

“Then we will,” Leo looked at him. “We will teach them to fight with honor.”

Donny nuzzled Leo, “We’ll make it work.”

“We will,” Leo agreed. “Bishop may have his super soldiers, but he will have them on our terms. They will be brought up in the way of Bushido. Settling down would have made life boring anyway.”

The door to the lab opened and Mikey walked in, “How could you do this to me?”

Donny sat up, “We locked the door.”

Holding up his lock pick, Mikey grinned, “You know locked doors can’t stop me.” He plopped down on the bed, “You had sex without me.”

Leo laughed, “Yes sometimes we like to have time alone.”

Mikey moaned, “But I’m horny.” Any other complaint was cut off when Donny grabbed Mikey’s tail. A gentle churr sounded from Mikey as his eyes closed. He moved to lie on top of Leo with his tail up in the air. “Oh, just take me now.”

“Your wish is my command, Mikey.” Donny smiled and pressed his finger into Mikey’s tight hole. Mikey’s churr giggles had both Leo and Don laughing. Their problems were forgotten as they focused on each other, Bishop could wait for another day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Yinller for letting me use your babies, Ethan and Nathan. I really love them.   
> Theo belongs to Hainju  
> Rook belongs to Kamefootninja  
> David and Yoshi are mine
> 
> I did this just for fun using a lot of OCs. 
> 
> The kids are 16, Ethan and Nathan have been separated, and they are nearing mating season so Meiko is going to stay with the other girls during this time. 
> 
> This is kinda long because I wanted to give at least a little story with each of the kids.

Yoshi sat in the middle of the dojo meditating. Meiko crept up behind her brother, determined to get the drop on him. She had to prove that she was the better ninja; all she had to do was grab him. She moved forward with her arm extended. 

“No, Meiko,” Yoshi smirked. 

“Come on,” Meiko sat on the floor. “How did you know I was there? Do you have your hearing aid turned up?”

Yoshi turned his head, “Did you say something?” Reaching up he turned the nob on his implant to turn up the volume. “I had my implant turned off.”

“You… are lying,” Meiko shouted. “There is no way you knew I was there without that thing turned up all the way.”

“I am not lying,” Yoshi snapped back then stood up. “And you can stop right where you are, David, I know you’re there.”

“Seriously?” David stepped out of the shadows. “How do you do that?”

“Simple,” Yoshi puffed his chest a little. “I’m the better ninja.” His sentence ended in a squeak when Leo wrapped his arms around his son. 

“You are a great ninja, my son, but there is still a lot for you to learn so don’t get cocky.”

“Let me go,” Yoshi shouted, struggling to get out of his father’s grip. As soon as he was free, Yoshi bolted from the dojo. 

“Big baby,” Meiko mumbled, earning herself a disapproving look from her father. She looked down, “Well he is.”

“What’s going on,” Raph rushed towards the dojo. “I hear yelling.”

Yoshi ran straight into Raph’s arms, “Father snuck up on me again.”

“Leo!” Raph wrapped his arms around his son. “Why do you insist on doing that?”

“To teach him that he still has a lot to learn,” Leo shouted back as he exited the dojo. “You don’t do him any favors mollycoddling him like that.”

“Why can’t you just praise him on the things he does right and stop pointing out his flaws?” Raph barked. “He’s the best ninja out of the group and he’s never once heard you say it. He’s your fucking son, Leo.”

“I show him his flaws so he can improve upon them,” Leo snapped back. “It’s better to come from me than someone who wishes to do him harm. He’s getting too cocky and that’s gonna get him in trouble. And how do you think it makes the others feel when you do nothing but praise Yoshi? They all have their strengths and weaknesses. It’s up to us to help them learn how to better themselves.”

“Well you can go about it a better way,” Raph huffed. “And I do praise the others just as much as I do Yoshi. It’s you who’s fixated on Yoshi. You want him to be just like you but he isn’t. Our kids are more like you and me than you want to admit; only it’s the girl who’s more like you. Meiko is the one who’s better suited to be the leader yet you seem to insist that it be Yoshi when you know that, like me, he’s the better fighter.”

Leo looked over towards the dojo to see Meiko’s eyes fixed on him. She was a strong fighter and a natural leader, but Leo had always hoped that his son would take his place as leader. “I have been unfair to you, Meiko, and I’m sorry.”

“Can someone sing my praises now,” David stepped up. “I’m feeling a little left out.”

Raph looked over at his son and smiled, “You are as strong as me and as smart as your dad, which makes you trouble.”

David cocked a smile at Raph and flexed, “I do spend as much time with you in the weight room as I do with my dad in his lab.” 

“Hey,” Raph rubbed Yoshi’s carapace. “We’re going to the compound today. We need to pick up the twins and drop Meiko off.”

“Yeah?” Yoshi pulled away from Raph and wiped his eyes. “Rook sent me a message that Bishop brought in another mutant turtle and he’s blind.”

“Yeah, Donny said the same thing,” Raph looked down at Yoshi. “Who knows how many mutants that nut job has created and has hidden from us.”

“Rook says he’s cute,” Yoshi smiled. “Though it doesn’t make any difference to me.”

“You two thinking about opening your relationship then?” Leo asked. “You sure that’s something you want?”

Yoshi turned to face his father, “Yeah.”

“I wish you would find someone else, you know I don’t like Rook,” Leo sighed. 

“And you know I don’t care,” Yoshi snapped back. “You don’t know him like I do.”

“He’s manipulative and calculating and I don’t like the way he treats you. Bishop kept him separate from the others for a reason. He’s heartless, Yoshi.” Leo placed a hand on Yoshi’s shoulder. “Bishop wants him to be an assassin a cold hearted killer; he’s not capable of love.” 

“He loves me,” Yoshi insisted, pulling away. 

“Does he really?” Leo crossed his arms over his plastron. “The only other turtle he’s interested in is another blind kid. Why do you think that is?”

“You don’t know anything,” Yoshi was on the verge of tears. “He’s partly blind too you know. He says that those of us with disabilities need to stick together and show everyone how great we are.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Leo stepped toward Yoshi but Yoshi took a step back. “Fine,” Leo stopped. “I just want you to know that when he does hurt you, I’m here for you and I won’t say ‘I told you so’. Let’s get ready to go.” He turned and headed back into the dojo. 

Meiko watched her father walk past, “Love you,” she mumbled to him before heading over to Yoshi. “You blindness makes you oblivious to the pain you cause him. He loves you and only wants to see you succeed. You’ve changed ever since you started dating Rook.”

“Whatever,” Yoshi headed towards the exit. 

“Jerk,” Meiko mumbled.

Raph walked up to her and pulled her into a sideways hug, “Let it go; they’re both stubborn. Your brothers are waiting for us at the compound. And I’m eager to see them again. And we need to get you there before you enter your cycle. We don’t want a repeat of last year.”

“Trust me, I don’t want Mikey coming after me again. I love him and all but he’s too old for me,” Meiko giggled and kissed Raph’s cheek. “I’m excited to get to the compound too. The girls and I have big plans for the next few weeks.”

“You need to be careful, Meiko. You’re only sixteen,” Raph rubbed her shoulder, pulling her into a tighter hug, “and I’m not ready to be a grandparent yet. You and the girls need to stay in seclusion and away from the boys. There are plenty of things that you can use to satisfy those needs.”

“Mom,” Meiko blushed. “I’m not… I…. You just…. I know! None of us want to lay a clutch and have a hoard of babies. We plan on staying away from the boys.”

“Just making sure,” Raph smiled, letting her go and turning to David. “Come on. You’re dad has something he wants to talk to you about.”

“Yes Ma’am,” David teased. 

“Would you stop that,” Raph chuckled, playfully shoving his son. 

“You know the boys can make you a grandparent just as easily as I can,” Meiko looked at Raph, playfully poking his chest. “Keep that in mind.”

“Don’t worry,” Raph laughed. “I have threatened each and every boy in that compound, including my own. I told them all to stay away from the girls. That and we’ve provided them with enough condoms to supply an army.”

“I really don’t want to talk about sex with my mom,” Meiko moaned. “I’m gonna meet up with Yoshi.”

 

**

 

As soon as they opened the door to the compound, Mikey rushed up to Raph and threw his arms around him then stood on his toes to plant a kiss on Raph’s lips. “The boys are doing great,” Mikey smiled. “Nathan has been cleared and is ready to go home.”

“I’m eager to see them,” Raph returned Mikey’s embrace. “They gave us a little scare. I can’t believe we almost lost one.”

“We don’t need to let them know that, you know Ethan would blame himself if he knew. Come on, I’ll take you to them,” Mikey pulled Raph down the hall. “They’re this way, getting their things together.”

“I’m gonna go to my room in the girls’ section,” Meiko declared, rushing down the hall. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Leo called out after her. “We’ll see you in a few weeks.”

“I’m going to find my father,” David left Leo alone with Yoshi as Rook came rushing up. “I don’t want to be here for this.”

“Yoshi, babe,” Rook gently kissed Yoshi. “I was thinking now that there is another skilled fighter, who’s blind, maybe the two of you will… help me train blind so I know how to fight if my visor is ever broken.”

“The new guy’s a trained fighter?” Yoshi ran his hands over Rook’s jaw. 

“Yeah,” Rook glanced up at Leo to make sure he was listening. “He was kept apart from everyone else because he is blind, kinda like what Bishop did to me. It’s not fair, having to be kept separate just because of a disability. Poor Theodore is actually older than me.”

“That’s horrible,” Yoshi placed both hands on either side of Rook’s face. “And of course I will help you train. Like you say, we need to stick together.”

Rook looked up at Leo, “Good morning, Master Leonardo. I hope you are well.”

“Rook,” Leo crossed his arms over his plastron. “I’m fine, thank you.” 

“Let’s go,” Yoshi grabbed Rook’s hand and pulled him down the hall. “I wanna meet Theo.”

“You’re gonna love him,” Rook allowed himself to be dragged behind Yoshi. “Have you showered since you got here or did you just come out of the sewers?”

“I just got here,” Yoshi answered. 

“Oh my God,” Rook pulled his hand away from Yoshi’s. “You touched my face. Why do you do this to me? Let’s go shower before we meet Theo. I need to get these germs off of me.”

Leo watched as his son rounded a corner with Rook and had to take a few calming breaths. He didn’t know what Rook’s ultimate goal was, but he didn’t like that he was using his son to do it. 

 

**

 

David found his father in the lab with Leatherhead. His heart pounded as he thought about what it was he was going to say. It wasn’t often that he had an excuse to be in the same room as the genius alligator. 

Meiko had complained about Michelangelo being too old, but David had no issues with being with someone older. He didn’t like any of the immature boys and girls in the compound; he wanted someone mature and intelligent. 

Taking a deep breath, David stepped through the door, “Hey dad. H… hi… L… Leatherhead.” He closed his eyes and chastised himself for the stutter. “You wanted to see me, dad?”

“Hi, David,” Donny walked over and kissed his son’s head. “Can you stay here for a bit? I need to go check on something in another room real quick.”

“Sh… Shure,” David tried to look nonchalant but the lump in his throat had him swallowing hard. “I’ll just stay here then, with Leatherhead.”

“Good,” Donny patted David and headed towards the door. “Maybe you can help L.H. with his project.”

“Okay,” David managed to squeak out. After his father left the room, David froze. He didn’t know what to do, or say. He looked over at Leatherhead and saw the smile turned the edges of his mouth up. 

“David,” his name coming from Leatherhead had his heart skip. “I had a long conversation with your parents the other day.” David’s stomach was in knots. Leatherhead took a few steps forward, “We know….”

“Oh God,” David cut him off and he felt his stomach sink as tears fell from his eyes. He looked away from Leatherhead. This was why his father left them alone, to spare David the humiliation of an audience. He braced himself for Leatherheads rejection. He expected to hear, ‘You are too young,’ or ‘It would never work’; something along those lines. 

He tensed when Leatherhead’s hand rested on his shoulder but he could not look up. “Let me finish,” Leatherhead’s voice was soft, but David could hear humor in it. “You haven’t been too subtle about your feelings for me.” 

David could not stop the sob that broke free, “I’m sorry. I’ll understand if you don’t want me to hang around anymore. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I am flattered,” Leatherhead soothed. David held his breath and waited for the ‘but’ to follow. But what Leatherhead said next was far from what David was expecting. “Your parents and I have agreed that, despite our age difference, we can give this a try.”

David went numb and he was not sure he heard Leatherhead right. He tuned to look up into Leatherhead’s eyes, “What?”

“I had dismissed the idea of being with someone a long time ago,” Leatherhead wiped a tear from David’s cheek. “Then you came along. I could see your interest in me, but your father is a close friend and I didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardize that so I kept my distance. Then your father approached me with the subject. I was expecting him to ask me to let you down easy but he asked if I would be willing to give it a try instead.”

“Did I come back too early?” Donny walked into the room. “I hope I gave you enough time.” He looked at David, “Judging by the look in your eyes, Leatherhead told you the good news.”

“Is this really happening?” David choked out. “You’re really okay with it?” he asked his father then looked up at Leatherhead. “You really want to be with me?”

“I was more surprised that you wanted to be with me,” Leatherhead smiled. “I’m old and not a turtle.”

“I think you’re wonderful.” David turned to look at Donatello, “Can I move into the compound?”

“No,” Don answered flatly. “It’s a new relationship. Why don’t you just start with spending the day here then maybe in a few months, a night? When you are eighteen we can talk about you moving into the compound with Leatherhead.”

“That sounds fair,” David nodded his head. “I have to wait a few months to stay the night?”

“We’ll see how it goes,” Donny answered. 

Leatherhead chuckled, “For now, let’s continue with our research.”

“Do you think you can stay focused?” Don patted his son on the shoulder.

“Yes,” David insisted, rolling his eyes then headed over to his work station. “Now that that’s settled I will have no problem focusing on work.”

“I was talking to Leatherhead,” Donny teased his longtime friend earning a gentle laugh as Leatherhead turned away with a blush on his snout. 

 

**

 

Yoshi let Rook scrub his carapace down in the shower. The nearly blind turtle was a major germaphobe and the fact that Yoshi lived in the sewers was an issue for him. Grabbing Yoshi by the carapace, Rook turned him so that he could scrub Yoshi’s plastron. 

Yoshi stood with his back on the shower wall while Rook was on his knees scrubbing Yoshi’s lower plastron with rough, hard strokes. A playful smile spread across Yoshi’s beak, “You know, while you’re down there….”

With a chuckle Rook took a soapy finger and started rubbing Yoshi’s tight entrance and Yoshi parted his legs. He grunted lightly when Rook’s finger breached his entrance, but the sting faded quickly and he moaned in delight. 

“Not quite what I had in mind,” Yoshi panted, moaning as Rooks finger struck his prostate. “But this is nice.”

Rook stood up and pressed himself against Yoshi, keeping his finger buried deep in Yoshi. “You’re so tight. It amazes me each time I feel you. I’m so lucky that you’re mine.”

“Why don’t we have some fun before we meet Theo,” Yoshi offered, lifting his leg a little. 

Rook growled and leaned in to suck Yoshi’s neck his heavy cock already out and hot with need. He then turned from Yoshi and went to get a condom to slide over his engorged flesh. Yoshi had asked him why Rook insisted on using condoms with him and Rook answered that his ass was full of bacteria and that he did not want it on him or potentially in him. 

So Yoshi waited for Rook to put one on while the water washed over him. He was small so when Rook returned, he had no problems lifting him from the ground and pinning him to the wall with Yoshi’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

Rook pressed against Yoshi’s tight ring of muscles and he churred deep in his chest. His thick tip pierced Yoshi, spreading him as he pushed inside to rub against his inner walls. “You feel amazing,” he purred. His cock pulsed inside Yoshi, growing in length and girth, stretching him further.

He thrust in to Yoshi, striking the sweet bundle of nerves that sent bolts of pleasure coursing through Yoshi. Their lustful grunts and churrs echoed off the bathroom walls as they moved together, seeking a release of the fire that grew inside them. Yoshi buried his beak in Rook’s neck, right at the pulse point and licked at the ever quickening beat. “I love you.”

“You’re mine,” Rook grunted, finishing inside him then they slid to the ground and Rook fell free of Yoshi.

“I didn’t finish,” Yoshi panted, reaching for Rook. “You think you can help me out?”

“Oh?” Rook stuck his finger inside of Yoshi and pressed on that glorious spot within. Yoshi’s legs twitched while Rook’s finger circled inside him. 

“Again, not what I had in mind,” Yoshi whimpered.

“You know I don’t do that. It’s dirty,” Rook grunted. “You should be happy I’m using my bare finger.” Rook had made it clear on the first day that he would not do oral but Yoshi held on to the hope that he could change that one day. For now he gave in to what he could get. 

“Right there,” Yoshi smiled. “It’s so good.”

“I know,” Rook husked. “I know best how to please you. No one can do it like I can.”

“You’re so good to me,” Yoshi managed to gasp out before the churr erupted from him, announcing his release. The water washed away the seed as soon as it landed on his stomach and Rook pulled his finger out the second Yoshi’s orgasm struck. It would have been better if Rook had continued for a little longer, but Yoshi didn’t complain. 

Rook left Yoshi on the shower floor and cleaned himself, making sure to scrub his hands and face where Yoshi had touched him, taking extra time to clean the finger he used then he cleaned his penis before tucking it back in. 

When they were done, Yoshi toweled himself off making sure to get the implant free of water. “Can I meet Theo now?”

“Yeah,” Rook adjusted his visor. 

“Then we can get to your training,” Yoshi added. He was kinda eager to help his boyfriend out with his handicap. Unlike Yoshi, Rook was only partly blind. His visor helped him by enhancing what he could see into clearer images, though he only saw in black and white.

If Rook lost his visor in battle, his vision would be blurry to the point that he might as well be blind. 

“What?” Rook looked at him, lost for a second then laughed. “Oh yeah, that. Never mind that. I just said that for the sake of your pops. That guy does not like me and I don’t know what I have to do to get him to accept me.”

“So you lied?” Yoshi felt a little hurt by this. “I thought you needed my help; I wanted to help you.”

Rook tilted his head to the side, “You do help me. You stick up for me around your pops and sex is no fun by myself.” He walked over and opened the door, “Let’s go introduce you to Theo.”

“Yeah, sure,” Yoshi followed Rook out the door. 

“Stay here in my room,” Rook stated as they left the bathroom and entered his bed room. “I’ll be back with Theo.”

“Okay,” Yoshi nodded. As he waited, Yoshi hummed to himself and basked in the afterglow of his earlier orgasm. 

It didn’t take long for Rook to return. Yoshi could hear the second sound of footfalls and walked up to them. “Yoshi, this is Theodor. Theo, this is Yoshi,” Rook introduced them. He grabbed their hands and brought them together so that they could shake hands. 

From the hands they took a moment to ‘look’ at each other through touch. Their fingers drifted up the other’s arms, across the shoulders and to the face. Theo was a little taller than Yoshi, but shorter than Rook. 

Theo’s fingers found Yoshi’s implant, “Rook told me about this. Does it hurt having something implanted in your head like that?”

“I need it to hear,” Yoshi smiled. “If I lost it or if it got broke, I would not be able to. I guess if you put us in order of disabilities, I would have the most. It would only hurt if you tried to rip it out. I’ve had it changed out a few times and it’s tender after but it doesn’t hurt. Not really.”

“Well, let’s get started shall we,” Rook rubbed his hands together then placed them on Theo and Yoshi’s shoulders. “I’ve been dying to do this.”

“We just met,” Yoshi turned towards Rook. “What is it you’ve been dying to do?”

“A three way,” Rook answered. 

“A three way, what?” Theo asked. “Are we going to play a game, brother?”

“Brother?” Yoshi was confused. “Why did he call you ‘brother’?”

“We are, in a way. Like your parents,” Rook replied. “Theo and I have a connection. Bishop created us in his lab and kept us apart from the others because of our defects, we understand each other.” He walked over to Yoshi and leaned in close to his hearing aid. “He’s a sucker for family. I have him eating out of my hand; he’ll do whatever I want him to.”

“Do you want to have sex with him?” Yoshi snapped. “You met him only yesterday.”

“I know, and I waited for you. You and me fooled around the day we met,” Rook looked down at Yoshi then caressed his cheek. “You liked what I did.”

Yoshi blushed. He and Rook did fool around on the day that they met. Yoshi sought him out, wanting to meet someone else with a handicap. Before he knew it, they were alone in a closet giving each other hand jobs. Leo found them and almost lost it with Rook, Yoshi had never experienced his father so angry before. 

“Okay,” Yoshi’s hear pounded. “I guess fooling around will be okay.”

“No, I wanna have sex today,” Rook corrected. 

“What’s sex,” Theo asked. “Is it a food? I am kinda hungry.”

Yoshi’s face dropped, “You’ve got to be kidding. I at least knew what sex was when we fooled around.”

Rook placed his arm across Yoshi’s shoulders, “He’s been sheltered. Get on the bed.” With a solid push, Rook knocked Yoshi over and on to the bed. Rook then guided Theo to the bed and the two blind turtles laid down side by side. Rook then slid between them and caressed Theo’s cheek, "We're brothers and that means we have to stick together. No one else understands us. Except Yoshi, he understands us too. ‘Cause he’s blind.”

“Should I also call him brother?” Theo asked. 

“Only if you want to,” Rook loomed over Theo and started to rub his lower plastron. “He’s got his own family though, not like us. We are all each other has.”

“I don’t want to be alone anymore,” Theo whispered. 

“You don’t have to be,” Rook parted Theo’s slit and rubbed his finger along the hidden shaft. “The three of us understand each other and we need to stick together. Who else is gonna accept us as we are? We’re gonna have so much fun together.”

Theo whimpered and Yoshi could feel his trembling through the bed. 

Rook looked down at Yoshi, “Why don’t you get me ready for Theo by sucking on me for a bit.” 

Yoshi moved so that he could lick along Rook’s slit. “Are you sure he’s ready for this?”

“Sure he is,” Rook continued to work Theo’s slit. “Once he experiences it he’ll enjoy it more. He just has first time jitters.”

“I feel strange,” Theo panted.

“Just let your penis out,” Rook instructed. 

Theo flushed and squirmed under Rook’s touch, “But I don’t have to pee.”

“You’ll like it, I promise,” Rook husked. His hand came down and held the back of Yoshi’s head while he dropped down and pressed his cock inside Yoshi’s mouth. “Such a good boy,” Rook grunted out and Yoshi couldn’t tell if Rook was talking to him or Theo. 

Theo gasped and whimpered and Rook would talk to him with his soothing voice. 

Yoshi listened to Rook sweet talk Theo and recognized everything he was saying; it was the same things Rook said to Yoshi when they first met. Sweet words that had double meanings; they sounded like words of understanding but they were subtle reminders of their flaws. 

Rook let go of Yoshi’s head and pulled out of his mouth. As Rook moved to grab a condom and settle between Theo’s legs, Yoshi sat up and nuzzled Rook’s neck, “I love you, Rook.” He just couldn’t believe that Rook would do such a thing. They were in love. “He didn’t mean the cruel things that were laced with in the complements. Yoshi was just seeing something that wasn’t there. 

“I know,” Rook rubbed Yoshi’s shoulder. “You’re so good to me.” He hooked his arms under Theo’s knees and lifted him up for better access. “Isn’t this great Yoshi,” Rook continued to look down at his newest conquest. “Now I have Theo to keep me company while you’re away. And he’s so clean.”

“I… I guess.” Yoshi’s heart felt heavy. He put his hands on Rook’s face, “I love you.”

Rook rolled his eyes, “You said that already. Now move so I can fuck Theo. I’ll do you next.”

“Don’t you love me,” Yoshi asked past the lump forming in his throat. 

“Sure,” Rook kissed Yoshi’s wrist. “More than anyone else could. I accept you for who you are.”

There it was again. How was it that Yoshi didn’t hear it before; the hidden insult mixed in with the sweet words?

“I wanna hear you say it,” Yoshi demanded. 

Rook pulled Yoshi’s hands from his face, “I love you.” The words sounded hollow. “Maybe we can go to the dojo later and work on my blind training.”

“But you said that you only said that to trick my father,” Yoshi got off the bed. 

“I did,” Rook lowered Theo and sat back on his feet. “But I was thinking that it would look good if we did some training where your parents can see it. Maybe they will finally see me for the fighter that I can be and accept me. Why won’t they accept me?”

“Is that why you wanted to be close to me?” Yoshi felt his stomach flip. “I was just your way in with my parents.”

“No,” Rook stood up and nuzzled Yoshi’s neck. “You were so sweet and innocent when we first met. I just had to make you mine. You were so lost and looking for someone who was like you so you wouldn’t be alone anymore.”

“Like Theo,” Yoshi trembled as he fought the urge to scream. “Did you see me as someone who you could easily get to do what you wanted?”

Rook froze and even though Yoshi couldn’t see him, he knew that Rook struggled to find the right words. “I… ah… I saw you and felt an instant connection,” Rook managed to say. “You and I are the same.”

“How?” Yoshi demanded.

“We have our disabilities,” Rook answered, cupping Yoshi’s face. “We understand each other like no one else can.”

“No,” Yoshi swatted Rook’s hands way. “I sought you out that day to offer you help in blending in with the others, but you ended up pulling me away from them. You don’t understand me. You can’t understand what it’s like to be in complete darkness with no way out, to be so sick that you can’t move.” Yoshi wiped tears from his eyes. “I see you now for the first time. You never loved me you just… used me. I fell for your lies and sweet words but not anymore. You have fun with your new boyfriend.”

“Yoshi, don’t leave,” Rook grabbed him and Yoshi could hear desperation in his voice. For a moment he thought that maybe he was wrong and that Rook did truly love him but then Rook spoke. “I need you to stay. If you leave like this your parents are gonna hate me and I’ll never get to be part of their team, like you.”

Yoshi pulled his arm out of Rooks grasp, “You’ll be lucky if all they do is end up hating you.” He didn’t give Rook a chance to say anything and just ran from the room. 

 

**

 

Even after a month, it still felt strange. There was an emptiness on his right side where his brother once was. After months of discussion and reassurances from the doctors, that Nathan would be just fine on his own, Ethan agreed to be separated from his brother. 

Part of Nathan wanted to stay with his brother but he knew that he needed to let his brother go so that they could be happy. Ever since they started training with Bishop’s turtles Nathan and Ethan grew apart despite being joined together. They still loved each other deeply, but really needed time apart to explore their individuality.

Once the operation was done it took Nathan a little longer to heal than Ethan but Ethan refused to leave the compound without his brother though he spent a lot of his time with his girlfriend. 

Learning how to balance and walk again was a challenge for both of the twins and they were not looking forward to training; they just knew that they were going to fall over a lot. 

Nathan was finally well enough to go home and was busy gathering up his things. After about a half hour of visiting with his parents, Nathan had a moment to himself. Ethan had left to say his goodbyes to his girlfriend and his parents had gone to training sessions with some of the younger turtles. 

He found it kind of nice to be truly alone, yet at the same time a little nerve racking. Running his fingers down the artificial bridge that now covered his newly exposed side, Nathan wondered if Ethan sometimes missed being connected. 

The door to his hospital room opened, snapping Nathan from his thoughts, and Cameron walked in. The mutated red eye snapper was a year younger than Nathan but larger and stronger which was perfectly okay with him. 

The fact that the twins had fallen in love with different turtles and that Nathan preferred males where Ethan preferred females, was another reason they were ready to be separated. Intimacy was difficult when there was an interloper attached. 

Cameron walked right up to Nathan and drew him in for a kiss. “Where finally alone,” Cameron smiled. “What are we gonna do with ourselves?”

Nathan looked at the clock, “My brother’s with Opal and my parents will be busy with training for another half hour.”

“Plenty of time,” Cameron pulled Nathan into another kiss and Nathan let himself be guided to the bed where Cameron got down on top of him. 

Nathan’s heart pounded in his chest. He knew Cameron had been eagerly waiting for this day where they could be alone and Nathan was well enough for physical activity. And Nathan wanted it just as much as Cameron did. 

Nerves made Nathan tremble and Cameron nuzzled him then soothed, “We’re not going to do too much today.” Cameron rubbed their lower plastrons together while he continued to kiss Nathan. “I’ll be gentle. I’ve just wanted this for so long.” The stimulation coupled with Cameron’s deep voice sent Nathan’s mind into a fog and he churred his wanton desire for more. 

With a gentle chuckle, Cameron continued to grind their groins together until they were both dropping down. “You ready for this?” he asked and when Nathan nodded, Cameron took their hardening cocks in his hand and started to pump them together. 

Nathan looked down between them, pressing his forehead against Cameron’s to watch. His body moved and twitched on its own as the intensity level of each surge of pleasure increased with each pulsating beat. With each new rush, Nathan though that it would be the one, that would send him over the top but the pressure only continued to build.

“Cam,” Nathan moaned, unsure how much more he could take. “Oh God!” The orgasm hit, causing his body to tense up and his vision to blur. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and it seemed to go on and on. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move but he didn’t want it to end.

Cameron pumped Nathan through his orgasm, milking him for all he had and finishing himself off in the process. It was the first time Nathan had heard Cameron churr and it sent a shiver up his spine. 

Chest heaving, Cameron smiled down into Nathan’s eyes, “I’m glad that I get you all to myself now.”

“Yeah,” Nathan chuckled softly. “Me too.”

“I love you,” Cameron whispered.

Nathan’s heart soared, “I love you too.”

The door opened and Mikey froze as soon as he stepped into the room. “Sorry,” he blushed and quickly closed the door. 

“Oh my God,” Nathan blushed and covered his face. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“At least we were finished and not in the middle of it,” Cameron chuckled as he got up then helped Nathan off the bed. “I guess it’s time for you to go.” He bent down and kissed Nathan one more time. “I’ll see you in a few days and we can spend a few hours together alone in my room. I’ll make sure the door’s locked.”

Nathan blushed and laughed nervously, “Okay. I can’t wait.”

Cameron turned and headed out of the room. When he opened the door, Cameron looked over at Mikey and blushed, all of his confidence draining from him. “Master,” he managed to choke out then bowed and headed down the hall. 

“Let’s go find your brother and go home,” Mikey poked his head through the door. Nathan was relieved to see a smile on his father’s face as he stood there holding the door open.

Nathan nodded and picked his bag up, “Yes, Sir.”

They found Ethan saying his goodbyes to Opal, near the girls section of the compound. With mating season drawing near, it would be a few weeks before he got to see her again. Nathan watched as his twin smiled and gently kissed Opal, whispering promises of what they will do once they see each other again. 

“Time to go Ethan,” Mikey called out to him. 

Ethan gave Opal one more quick kiss before heading over to his family. There was a big smile on Ethan’s face and he guided his brother to stay a few feet back from their father. “I’m no longer a virgin,” he whispered. 

Nathan blushed, “I’m still a virgin, but I’m no longer completely inexperienced.”

Ethan flashed a toothy grin, “That’s great. I like Cameron.”

“So do I,” Mikey chimed in. “I can here you both by the way and I’m glad your relationships are going well. I just hope you’re being careful, Ethan.”

“I was,” Ethan blushed and mumbled. “I used protection. I’m not ready to be a dad.”

“Good,” Mikey smiled back at them. Before he had a chance to say anything else he was cut off by the sound of someone crying. They stopped and looked down the hall, looking for the source of the sound.

They didn’t wait long before Yoshi came running down the hall with tears streaming from his cloudy eyes. “Yoshi,” Nathan called out, running up to him. “What happened?”

Yoshi buried his face in Nathan’s chest, “I finally saw Rook the way that you guys see him…, figuratively speaking of course.” 

“What did he do?” Ethan asked, rushing to his brother’s side; there was venom in his voice. 

“I heard the way he was talking to Theo and it was the same way he spoke to me,” Yoshi explained. “Only, just moments before he told me that he saw Theo as someone who he could get to do what he wanted. Then he let it slip that he was using me to get closer to our parents.”

Nathan wrapped his arm around his brother and held him tight. “He didn’t deserve you,” he soothed. “You’ll find someone else, much better than he is.”

“But who else is gonna want me?” Yoshi sobbed. “I’m broken.”

Leo stepped around the corner with Raph, Donny, and David; his eyes glistened as he heard those words come from Yoshi. “That is why I hated him,” Leo walked over to place a hand on Yoshi’s shoulder. “You never once used your disability as an excuse before you met him. You are better than he let you believe yourself to be. I’m sorry you are hurting but I’m glad that it’s over between the two of you. Maybe now we can repair the damage that he’s caused.”

“I’m sorry, father,” Yoshi choked out. “You were right.” He pulled away from Nathan and fell into Leo’s arms. Leo couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he embraced his son for the first time in months. 

“I’m gonna kill ‘im,” Raph growled and started off down the hall, but Donny stopped him. 

“That’s not going to help anything.”

“Let’s go home,” Leo kissed his son on the head. “One day Rook will realize what he had and why he lost it but I don’t think that will happen any time soon. It would be better if you let him go and moved on. I know it will take time but we are here for you.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Ethan offered. “Opal told me that Amber has a crush on you.”

Yoshi lifted his head off his father’s chest, “She does?”

“Yeah,” Ethan smiled. “She just didn’t say anything to you since you were with Rook, but she pines about it often to Opal.”

“I would much rather be with a girl,” Yoshi wiped away his tears. 

“I like Amber,” Raph stated. “She’s cute and a great fighter. When the girls are let out in a few weeks, why don’t you spend some time to get to know her better?”

“I will,” Yoshi sniffled. “And thank you, for not saying ‘I told you so’.”

“I said that I wouldn’t,” Leo smiled. “I’m just glad that I have you back.”


End file.
